StoryBrooke University
by ohdahlia
Summary: Emma Swan and her friends are all just trying to make it through their college careers at StoryBrooke University. But what will stand in the way? Ex-lovers, Senior projects, and distance itself? (Rating is now M due to strong language!)
1. Pizza on the 6th floor

_'Ugh. Not another floor completely occupied, Ruby said she was somewhere…'_, Emma Swan thought as she stepped off the elevator to the sixth floor of the campus library. It was frustrating trying to find a seat to study at during midterms, let alone a whole table. Frustrated, the blonde turned around to walk up the stairwell to the seventh floor; she saw a hand waving at her in her peripheral vision. Glad she didn't have to trudge up the stairs; Emma walked over to the table and dropped her stuff on it with a light _thud_.

"God, I thought you weren't going to come. What took you so long? I've been working on my anthropology paper for the longest time, were you out talking to that guy Graham again?" Ruby questioned. She knew Emma had a small crush on her partner Graham Humbert, the deliciously handsome psychology student working his master's degree.

Rolling her eyes, "No, actually I had a meeting with my advisor. Why I chose to major in Psychology is beyond me. I have to change my senior project again. My advisor said something about how the participants aren't readily available on campus…"

"What? I thought the participants you proposed were college students like us," said the brunette incredulously.

"They were, Graham and my advisor think that I might one too many limitations and my project might not have validity. It's okay. It won't take long for me to come up with something else." With an exasperated groan, she loudly whispered, "I can't wait until we're done with midterms and I turn this proposal in, ugh!" Hurriedly, Emma started to pull out her textbooks, laptop, and notes before noticing how excited Ruby looked. It was almost a little too excited.

Cocking an eyebrow at her overly excited friend, she questioningly gave her a look, and Ruby enthusiastically whispered, "Well, we could go to the bar after we're done with midterms! You know there's that new one that just opened up across campus, two blocks from our apartment."

Ruby looked as if she was going to start bouncing up and down in her seat. Emma had a feeling that the brunette couldn't wait to go dance all night and shake all that stress away, but Emma just wanted to crack open a couple of beers and relax in front of the television. As Emma began to work on her project, her cousin David and his girlfriend Mary Margaret showed up and sat at their table.

"Hey ladies, we were at the International house earlier and they had a social or something. They gave us a few leftovers, hope you're okay with that," said Mary Margaret with bright eyes and a wide smile. Emma liked her; she was always so generous and sweet. No wonder her cousin liked her so much.

David pulled out half a pepperoni-sausage pizza and put it on the table, "Oh, it's cold though Ems, is that okay?"

Emma looked up and laid her eyes on what David pulled out. '_Oh sweet Heaven'_ Emma didn't eat all day because of classes – and all of a sudden, this looked like the most beautiful, delicious, love-of-my-life pizza she had ever laid her eyes on. Emma was so hungry she didn't even notice a group of guys tagging along with David and Mary Margaret.

She was about to dig in when David turned around and began to introduce them to a few of the students from the International house. "Glad you can make it guys! This is my cousin, Emma, and her friend Ruby. We're all here to study for midterms before the library closes at midnight."

Emma smiled as her cousin introduced her cousin's new friends – Phillip, Jefferson, and Killian – eyes flickering over each new face, but there was one person that she kept eye-contact with for more than just a glance, Killian. '_I've never heard of that name before' It's unique. _He was definitely handsome. Deep blue eyes, tall, dark brown hair – cut short and a little messy. He grinned and she noticed his straight, white teeth and the scruff on his chin looked like he forgot to shave, but he still looked absolutely dashing with it anyway.

The guys each shook Emma's and Ruby's hands, courteously muttered, "Nice to meet you" and settled in the table next to theirs. David decided he wanted to sit with the guys, while Mary Margaret decided to pull the seat next to Emma's out and dropped her stuff on the floor, pulling her laptop out.

'So, what do you think Emma? Any of these guys pique your interest?' written on the note Mary Margaret passed to Emma.

'Maybe, you have a paper to write,' she wrote back and smiled at her cousin's girlfriend.

With a sigh, Mary Margaret shot her a look, and then to the table of guys next to them, and back to Emma. 'Give yourself a chance. Neal was your freshman year boyfriend and he was an a-hole.'

_Neal_… Emma sometimes hated herself for falling for a third year history major when she was a naïve freshman, but it was all in the past now. She caught him cheating the semester he was graduating and soon after, he left, without saying a word to her. She didn't let herself trust anymore potential 'date material' guys – as Ruby so aptly stated once – since Neal.

'I don't know MM, I have so much work to do.' Mary Margaret read the note and rolled her eyes. Emma really loved the child-development major, but she didn't really want to focus on guys anytime soon, not with her senior project proposal due soon.

Glancing over to the boys' table, she noticed that they were snickering a little too loudly for the silent floor of the library. Emma takes her time to appreciate his looks. She notices a scar about his eyebrow, clear blue eyes, jawline sprinkled with stubble. He wears a necklace with a cross and a ring on it, black hoodie over a dark crimson button up with a hook insignia above his left breast, khaki pants, and cuffed two inches above his black shoes. He covers his mouth with his hands to stifle his snickering and notices Emma glancing over. Smiling with his eyes, Killian looks up to meet Emma's. Realizing she's been caught staring, she quickly lowers her gaze back to her notes and begins to type furiously.

She was so preoccupied with being preoccupied that she didn't even notice that Mary Margaret and Ruby had excused themselves to use the restroom. Taking the opportunity, Killian slides into Mary Margaret's chair.

Sensing that she's typed furiously for a long enough time, Emma finally looks up in the direction of where Killian was sitting only to find the seat was empty.

"Looking for me love?" smirked Killian, leaning back into his newly stolen chair.

"Wh-what?" clearly embarrassed that she was caught slipping.

"Well, I noticed that you were admiring from afar and I wanted to know why. Like what you saw earlier?" Killian didn't even let Emma interject, "Well, if you must know, I'm staying at the International house. I'm studying abroad from Ireland, I'm currently an international business major, and I'd love to get to know you." He leans in, resting his hand on his temple, and winks.

Emma's breathing nearly stops as she leaned back away from Killian, "I was just wondering what you guys could be giggling over there; however, I could really care less about what you think is on my mind."

With a grin, Killian muses, "Mmm, Touchy, is that a defense mechanism you use employ when someone scratches at walls you put up?"

With a scoff, Emma turns to stare him in the eye, "I'd like to get back to my work now, thanks." Turning away, Emma slipped her earbuds back into her ears and began to ignore the devilishly handsome international student.

Laughing to himself and getting up, Killian got up for Mary Margaret and Ruby and then slipped back into his own chair.

Relieved, Emma let out a long exhale and began to finish up her draft for the proposal. At a quarter to midnight, Ruby and Emma began to pack up. The boys' table look up and Killian stares at her, eyes searching for some sort of answer, but Emma's eyes remain downcast.

As she leaves, she hears, "Oi! We'll meet again will we, love?" As she looks back at him, the elevator _dings_ and she steps in, not answering him.

As David watches his cousin disappear into the elevator, he puts a hand on Killian's shoulder, "Don't worry dude, my cousin is just slow to warm up. She's like that with everyone."

Smirking at David and Mary Margaret, Killian reassuringly smiles, "Oh, I'm not worried, I'm sure I'll be meeting her again, Miss Swan."


	2. Apologies on the Grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the OUAT category! I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but this is all from my imagination! Thanks for reading. Enjoyyy.**

It was a sunny Friday morning. The sky was clear, the weather was a mild, a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of nearby shade trees, and it was a perfect 75 degrees. Ruby, David, Mary Margaret, and Emma shook out a large blanket out under their school's clock tower, beneath the generous shade provided by the mulberry trees. They all sat relaxing with the burden of midterms finally over.

Mary Margaret pulled plastic utensils and paper plates out, handing one to each of them. Ruby prepared the smoked salmon, herbed cream cheese spread, then offering a slice of Dutch bread to David, Emma, and Mary Margaret. The pretty brunette carefully spread the cream cheese and then laying the salmon on top. Then Ruby carefully un-wrapped the cellophane around the cucumber sandwiches they had prepared at the apartment. Emma grabbed the salads and put a handful of each person's favorite salad on each plate. Ruby and Emma preferred spinach, whereas David won't touch any blend with arugula in it and Mary Margaret loved every vegetable.

David also helped out by passing everyone their napkins, poured their lemonade, and put on some music with the portable speaker and mp3 player he brought.

"Oh my goodness, this is so good. Ruby. You're amazing." Expressed Mary Margaret between bites, "Who knew smoked salmon and herbed cream cheese can make me fall in love like this?"

Mary Margaret just kept nodding and looking at the concoction Ruby whipped up, being careful not to get too many crumbs on her clothes. The petite woman wore a pink chiffon blouse with quarter length sleeves, a full white skirt that hit three inches above her knees, and a pair of pink ballet flats. Her pixie-cut hair was styled freely, a hairband holding back any unruly strands.

"Right? It's seriously my favorite! It's perfect for today's weather" agreed Ruby. The brunette laughed gaily. Ruby's style was much less reserved, but still very appropriate for the current situation. She wore had a white, red, and gray plaid shirt – with several buttons undone, black skinny jeans, red and black high top wedges, winged eyeliner and her trademark red lipstick.

As his cousin, his girlfriend and Ruby ate and talked, David sipped his lemonade, stretched both arms above his head and proceeded to lie down. _'It is such a beautiful day, a damn shame it can't be like this every day.'_

Emma looked at him and wondered what her cousin was thinking about when she felt Ruby and Mary Margaret stare at her. Turning around, she was surprised at how sly they looked. "So," spoke Ruby, "About the other night in the library. When we met those exchange students…I heard one of them was a bit of a flirt." Ruby inched forward, eyes wide, a sly wolfish grin spread across her face. "Deets. Now. What happened when Mary Margaret and I were in the restroom?!"

"Seriously? Just because some dude talks to me doesn't mean you guys can start interrogating me." Stated Emma, putting both her hands up.

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the left and simply said, "You're deflecting again".

'_Damn'_ Emma had the bad habit of deflecting whenever she felt personally attacked by someone. She was trying to work on this, but it was pretty hard.

"Well, if you insist, one of the exchange students, Killian, He just sat ne-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard someone calling out, "Oi! DAVID! Mary Margaret!"

As the group looked up, Emma felt her stomach Killian sauntered towards them, she noticed he wasn't alone. Not far behind him followed Phillip, Jefferson, someone she didn't know, and Graham.

Emma nearly dropped her plate of food as her cheeks began to flush. Emma quickly looked down to see what she was wearing. Loose white v-neck, red motorcycle jacket, and blue skinny jeans and a pair of knee high black boots. Her hair was tucked up into a messy bun, a few strands framing her face, and her black glasses framed her simple eyeliner and mascara look. She breathed a sigh of relief and was glad she didn't decide to walk out in sweats.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," winked Killian when Emma met his gaze. Thankfully for Jefferson, he quickly intervened, "Good afternoon! I guess we had the same idea as you guys did. Do you mind if we set up our blanket next to yours?"

Without any hesitation, Mary Margaret said, "Of course! Here, let's move this out of the way." She swiftly pulled their picnic basket out of the way, in order to make room for the boys' picnic blanket.

Jefferson and the boys spread the blanket out, settling themselves on their blanket. Ruby was soon approached by one of the guys they didn't know and he introduced himself, "Hi there. I'm Victor. I'm a third year bio-chemistry student." With a coy smile, Ruby began to introduce herself, brushing her hair behind her.

Graham quickly sat next to Emma, voice low, "I didn't know you were going to be here, if I had known, I would have suggested this outing to the boys sooner." Emma nearly melted at his voice. Warm and inviting like the coziness of a cup of hot cocoa during a rainy day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby smirking. She tried not to make her small crush so obvious, but Ruby didn't need to keep looking at her like that.

She was about to answer but then Killian jumped in, "Cousin, you know Emma as well? I just met her last week, the night of the pizza social my house hosted." '_What? Cousin? Holy crap. Oh nonono, Shut the front door. This can't be happening. How can they be __**cousins**__?!_'

Graham smiled genuinely and replied, "Ah, I know Miss Swan well, Killian, She's my partner in the research I'm conducting." Emma noticed that Killian's carefree attitude dropped a little as Graham continued to elaborate, "Actually, we see each other very often, I was hoping to get published with our study and Emma was assigned to shadow me. She needs this in order to graduate." He gave her a quick hug as he walked over to Jefferson and Phillip, sitting down, and drinking from his water bottle.

"Ah, so that's why you know him. So Emma, what do you think of my cousin? He's a little uptight, don't you think?"

"Not really, I think he's got a good head on his shoulder," Emma commented, "and he isn't tactless."

Killian chuckled, placing his right hand over his heart, "Oh, Emma, You wound me. I'm not exactly _tactless_, let's say I'm purposefully brash. Did I really offend you that much the night in the library?"

Emma looked Killian in the eye, "Well, as far as first impressions go, it wasn't the very best. I don't like it when someone tries to make assumptions about how I 'employ defense mechanisms' whenever someone 'scratches at my walls'."

Quietly chuckling to himself, Killian couldn't believe she remembered that. "Very well Miss Swan, I apologize for my behavior. Can you bring it in your heart to forgive me?" as he pretended to pout, looking at her through his long lashes.

Staring him in the eye, she reminded herself that she couldn't let bar herself from talking to guys just because of what Neal did.

Sensing her hesitation, Killian spoke up again, "How about this Emma, try something new. It's called trust."

Hearing that, Emma hesitantly agreed, "Fine." In the back of her mind, she hoped that she didn't make the wrong decision. '_Not all guys are out to hurt you Emma. Just trust him. What can he do? You've just met him.'_ With that, she passed him a cucumber sandwich and they both ate in silence.

After fifteen minutes or so, the boys from the International house got up, took their shoes off, and pulled a Frisbee out. David immediately joined them, Victor left Ruby's side, and the six men began to split themselves into teams of threes. David, Jefferson, and Graham decided to play on a team while Killian, Victor, and Phillip made the other team.

Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma all drank some lemonade, watching the boys until Ruby broke the silence.

"Emma," in a singsong voice, "What was that? Killian approached you again and you can't say that we didn't notice…"

Flustered, Emma simply told them that he wanted to apologize for his behavior on the night they met. She didn't say any more than that, but it satisfied Mary Margaret and Ruby.

After watching the boys for a few hours, David jogged back to the blanket and whispered something into Mary Margaret's ear, shooting glances at Emma. Emma and Ruby watched curiously, looking for a reaction. Mary Margaret brought a hand to her lips and glanced over at Emma before declaring, "Oh yes. Yes. It shall happen. Definitely."

Pleased, David jogged back to the guys still huddled in their groups. After five minutes of talking and whispering, the boys decided to head back to their blankets and began to pack up.

Suspicious, Emma got up and helped her cousin pick up trash. Walking with him to discard their trash, she stared at David pointedly and quickly shot off a few questions, "What the hell was that earlier with Mary Margaret? What did you tell her? Why did she look at me before agreeing? What are you planning David?" Getting more and more excited with her questions, she didn't even realize that she had a pretty tight grip on David's upper arm.

Letting go, Emma muttered, "Sorry." David scratched the back of his head as he muttered, "Well…theguyssaidthatweshouldallha vedinnertogetherandMaryMarga retsaidokay."

"Whoa, wait, what? Slow down!"

With a deep breath, David smiled sheepishly and repeated, "Well…The guys said that we should all have dinner together and Mary Margaret said, 'Okay'."

Floored, Emma opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to say before David walked back to the blanket and couldn't. Turning around, she angrily shook her hands in the air with a defeated grunt and stomped back to the blanket. While she was displaying her emotions by the trash cans, the collective group had decided their plans for tomorrow night.

By the time she got back, she heard Mary Margaret declare, "Alright, so dinner at seven in our apartment! David can pick you guys up and then walk you over. We decided it will be a potluck dinner so you boys can bring whatever you'd like, and we'll take care of the rest. How does that sound?"

Emma was about to say something, but realized that it wouldn't do her any good if she objected now, especially since everyone had murmured their agreement, and gathered their stuff.

Defeated, she walked back to their apartment with Ruby, Mary Margaret, and David. _Tomorrow is so soon. Why couldn't we do this next week? Or next month?_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted with the familiar _click_ of their apartment door. Dropping all of their picnic stuff on the floor, Emma dragged herself into her room and let her body drop on the bed.

**What will happen tomorrow night? Will Emma continue to build these walls or let herself trust again?**

**Please review if you have the time, and Thank you! :)**


	3. Surprises, Bouquets, and Butterflies

Chapter 3: Surprises, bouquets, and butterflies.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish though ;)**

_No, no no no. Too early. _Emma couldn't escape the sunlight streaming through her window; no matter how much she wanted to stay asleep.

Emma rolled onto her stomach, stretched her arms over her head and pushed herself into an extended child's pose. Rolling herself to a seated position, Emma sat up, looked around and recounted the events that happened the previous day. Groaning, Emma couldn't believe what was going to happen later that night. She knew something sneaky was going on when her cousin and his girlfriend began to whisper and shifted their glances towards her.

Whatever, Emma knew that they didn't like how she was still so guarded after Neal, but she was still learning how to forgive herself for the events that passed. As her thoughts slowly shifted from her ex Neal to tongue-in-cheek Killian, she surprised herself with how well she could remember the way he smiled or how he would look at her from under his long lashes. Emma didn't mean to think about him so much, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't going to leave her thoughts any time soon. With a sigh, she placed her feet on the floor, relishing in the cool, polished feeling of the hardwood floor.

As she opened the door to walk out of her room, Emma could hear Mary Margaret and Ruby talking to each other, their voices muffled through the door. Turning the door knob with a _click_ the blonde leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, staring pointedly at them – as if to ask them what they were up to.

Mary Margaret was the first to realize that Emma had joined them, "Good morning sunshine! It's already ten. Did you want any breakfast? I made some french toast!" Mary Margaret gestured over to the oven, where the petite brunette left the french toast to warm. Hungrily, Emma grabbed a plate and opened the oven. She inhaled the smell that permeated the kitchen: cinnamon, vanilla, and a little bit of nutmeg. Smiling to herself, she didn't know what she would do if Mary Margaret didn't live with them.

Grabbing two pieces of french toast, a fork, a knife, and some maple syrup, Emma seated herself and spoke up loudly, "So about later tonight…What are we going to cook? Should we all make a run to the grocery store?"

"We can go to the farmer's market right after you finish breakfast and change Ems!" Ruby called out from the restroom. Ruby was wearing a thin, white off-the-shoulder long-sleeved top, grey camisole underneath, and a pair of denim cut-off shorts.

Sitting across from Emma, Mary Margaret gave a few suggestions on their route, "I think we're going to make lemon-basil chicken breasts with asparagus. How does that sound?"

Emma nodded, "Sounds good. Simple and delicious"

Mary Margaret continued, "We could also get a quick lunch while we're out. We can pick up some asparagus, lemon, and basil while we're there and then head over to the super market and grab about …oh I don't know…six or seven chicken breasts? How many people will be there tonight again?"

Emma counted out loud, "Well, there are four of us: you, me, Ruby, and David. Killian, Graham, Jefferson and Phillip? So eight people? Will we need more chicken breasts?" Before Mary Margaret could answer, Ruby pointed out that they had forgotten Victor.

"Okay…So we have to feed nine people tonight. Did we forget anyone now?"

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret pointed out, "We could just get five chicken breasts, cut them in half and serve another side. Hmm…Maybe rosemary herb rice?"

"OOOH, YES," groaned Ruby she leaned onto the kitchen counter, "Mary Margaret, you should've gone to culinary school or something. You're a genius."

Finishing up her french toast, Emma washed her dishes right away, placed them on the drying rack, and walked into her room to get ready. Emma quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she threw on a striped dolman, a pair of black shorts, and then applied some eyeliner and two coats of mascara.

Emma began slipping on studded black ballet flats, when Mary Margaret handed her a cloth tote to hold all of their groceries in.

"Thanks, David's going to join us for groceries, he says he doesn't have anything to do right now."

"Okay, sounds good. Are we walking three blocks or will we be a little lazy today?" Ruby asked.

_Ding dong!_ "Of course we're going to walk! It's a beautiful day!" Mary Margaret replied as she opened the door for David.

Without stepping in, he simply asked, "Everyone ready?" murmuring their "yeah, hold ons", the girls step out, locking their apartment door.

Before Emma could turn around, a familiar voice makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "Good morning lass. You look absolutely enchanting today." Feeling her throat go dry, Emma slowly turned around, eyes wide in disbelief. '_Are you serious? Is he everywhere?'_

"Killian! Good morning. David didn't let us know you were going to join us." Emma said a little too cheerfully while looking over at her cousin, giving him a sharp look. Looking back to Killian, she realized that she unconsciously gave him the once over. Checking him out, Killian was wearing the same necklace she had met him in, a grey v-neck, a pair of worn in jeans, and his black sneakers. Catching her staring, Killian smirked and winked at her, sending electricity through her body. Collecting her thoughts, she followed the group slowly as they began to walk downstairs, each filing down in twos and threes.

"Ah, well, I was taking a walk when I saw David and he invited me to join you ladies. I presume we'll be going to an outdoors market?" Killian asked as he held open the door for Emma as they stepped out into the cool, sunny weather. The sun's warmth brightened her spirits, but she wasn't quite sure if it was the weather that did so, or the company of the new exchange student walking alongside her.

"Yeah, the farmer's market. It's about a ten minute walk from our apartment." Their pace began to quicken; both Killian's and Emma's strides matched each other. The group arrived at the farmer's market right before the stalls began to close up.

Mary Margaret began to practically skip to the stalls, "This is when the produce is at its cheapest!" Shrugging his shoulders, David chuckled, and began to run after her. Ruby, taking this chance to leave Emma and Killian alone, ran after David and Mary Margaret; winking at Emma before running off.

Emma found that she didn't exactly hate spending time with Killian. He had an easy, charismatic attitude about him that made her want to climb over the walls she's built up after Neal left. With a small sigh, she walked past one of the flower booths, the peddler calling her forward to hopefully purchase some of his left over bouquets. With an apologetic smile, she shook her head to refuse. Walking away, Emma was pulled back towards the flower booth by Killian, flowers in his hand, outstretched.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," whispered Killian, hiding his face behind the bouquet, slowly offering them to her.

"You bought flowers?" mildly shocked at the gesture Killian just displayed.

"Do you rarely receive flowers from a dashing, young man?" Killian said as he winked in her direction and again, offered her the flowers.

Hesitating, she reached for the bouquet, their fingers touching ever so lightly. "No. I'm not used to someone putting me first." Confessing quietly, biting her lip and she looked Killian in the eye.

"Trust me, my dear Swan," Killian leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them, and brushed her hair behind her ear. His voice dropped, barely to a whisper, "I would put you first under every circumstance."

They both held their gaze for what seemed to be years and years. Emma finally broke the eye contact, admiring her new gift, and sincerely thanking Killian. She couldn't remember the last time she let someone get this close to her, to speak to her in such hushed tones that seemed personal, intimate almost. Feeling the color rushing to her cheeks, she buried her face in the bouquet, inhaling deeply. They continued to walk along the booths, neither of them saying a word.

Wanting to break the silence, Emma spoke up again, "Thank you, Jones. These are beautiful." She smiled, not just with her mouth this time, but with her eyes as well. A true genuine smile, reflecting on how elated on the outside, as she was inside.

Smirking, "Nothing can be more beautiful than you. Truly." As they reached the end of the booths, they caught up with Mary Margaret, Ruby, and David. They all saw the bouquet and looked at Emma, then to Killian, and back to Emma before looking at themselves. Ruby looked incredibly smug, while Mary Margaret and David just looked at each other knowingly, communicating to each other with just a look.

Emma and Killian did not catch any of these looks. They were too absorbed in what just happened that when Ruby walked up to Emma and linked their arms together, Emma was nearly caught off guard.

"Soooo, Emma. Are you hungry yet? We were all discussing that we should grab some sort of lunch." Ruby's face was priceless. The tall, beautiful brunette looked like she wanted to grab Emma and run to the nearest restroom so that they can talk privately. She kept looking at the flowers and back to Emma.

Killian cleared his throat and announced that he was to have lunch back at the International house with his roommates, but he couldn't wait to see them again later that night. The group agreed that they would probably save a lot of money just making a quick snack at home, everyone walked back towards the girls' apartment.

When they reached the lobby to their apartment, Killian decided that he should just leave then, and come back later. David, not wanting to let his friend walk by himself, offered to leave the girls alone. Winking at Mary Margaret, he knew that the girls would want to have some time to interrogate what had happened while they were buying produce. Killian began to walk away before he realized he had forgotten something.

Walking up to Emma, he pulled her into a long, tight hug. As he let go, he caught a whiff of her: vanilla and bergamot. As the boys left, the girls stepped into the elevator and up to their apartment. Before they could even step off, Ruby had already asked enough questions to make Emma's head swim. But the only thing that was on her mind was the way Killian smelled when their bodies were pressed up against each other: a warm, comforting smell. One she couldn't place right away, but reminded her of the sea; delicately comforting, and yet, wildly adventurous.

**How was that? ;) The dinner party will be in the next chapter! I really wanted Emma and Killian to really get to know each other without having them back in her apartment in some room doing smutty things. Heh. At least not now anyways. **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, Until next time! **

**xoxo Dahlia.**


	4. Flowers on the Dinner Table

**Disclaimer: I don't anything OUAT**

"Do the forks go on the left side of the plates or the right side?!" shouted Emma from the dining room of their apartment.

"If it's a salad fork it goes to the far left, then the main course fork!" replied Mary Margaret from the kitchen.

"Why can't we just have one fork? This etiquette stuff blows!" Emma whined as she continued to set the table. Mary Margaret was a stickler for pretty things and formalities.

Walking up to Emma, Mary Margaret reminded her, "Well, we could just give the boys we're all single fork wielding savages in this apartment OR we can have the salad fork and main course fork."

"Fine," gritted Emma through her teeth, "but don't expect me to tilt my soup away from me or expect the guys to stand up if I leave the table." How Mary Margaret could remember all this stuff was beyond her. "There. All done. No more forks! Anything else?"

Looking over the simple, yet elegantly set table, Mary Margaret happily nodded and urged Emma to change out of her farmer's market outfit.

Before returning to her room to change, she grabbed the bouquet of flowers Killian had bought for her that same day and brought them to her face. Breathing deeply, she savored their delicate perfume, reliving the moment where he offered her the flowers. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a vase off the top shelf in the kitchen, filled it half-way with water, and cut the ends of the bouquet. As she stuck the flowers inside the vase, all she could remember how he looked at her. How his crystal, clear blue eyes found their way into her eyes, how they held a flicker of light when she accepted the flowers he bought, and how they smiled when he did. Reminiscing on this moment longer than she realized, Emma finally arranged the flowers to be more aesthetically pleasing and then placed them on the counter in the kitchen.

Once in her room, Emma realized she didn't know what she would wear to dinner in her own apartment.

"Mary Margareeet! I need help! MAAAARY MARGARET" channeling her inner four-year-old.

"What?! What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?" Mary Margaret urgently rushed in.

"I don't know what to wear." Said Emma defeatedly, "I mean it's our own apartment. Can't I just come out in sweats or something I can stay comfortable in?"

"Absolutely not," interjected Mary Margaret, "Start pulling out all of your dresses. I want to see what we can choose."

Emma began to pull out a few dresses; some Mary Margaret 'ooh-ed', others she simply shook her head and hung back up. Finally, Mary Margaret narrowed the number of dresses down to two dresses: a maroon deep v-neck, knee-length dress with a matching chiffon overlay and black sash, or a black and grey two-and-three-quarters sleeved shift dress.

"Well…I really like the maroon dress, but is it too dressy for our dinner? I mean it is only a casual dinner party." Emma said hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes, Mary Margaret gave her a look and announced,"Maroon it is!" As she left the room, she reminded Emma, "Don't take too long though, the boys should be here at around 7 and it's already 6:22."

Emma changed, curled her hair, retouched her makeup and slipped on a pair of black ballet slippers. Ruby was already changed by the time Emma had finished up. The tall, graceful brunette was gingerly setting the name cards on top of the plates, when she turned to look at Emma, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Well look at you. Someone looks awfully dolled up. Who are _you_ trying to impress?" questioned Ruby.

"No one!" Feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks, "Mary Margaret chose this dress! This one looked better than the other one she was going to pick out. Why do you think I'm trying to impress anyone?"

Grinning widely, Ruby walked around Emma to place David's name card down and quietly sang in a mocking voice, "Someone's deflecting again."

"I'm not deflecting!" argued Emma, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Whatever gives you a good night's sleep," winking at Emma. Ruby finished placing all of the name cards, returning to her room to slip on her shoes.

* * *

_Ding Dong! DingDongDingDongDingDong!_

"What the Hell!?" murmured Emma, "Who the Hell is doing that?" Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma all looked at each other, each one of them shrugging at each other. No one was able to guess who it was.

Striding over to the door, Mary Margaret heard a muffled, "Oi, how long do you think it'll take before the lasses decide this is annoying?" Giving the girls a look, Mary Margaret opened the door and there stood Phillip happily pushing on the button. Shaking her head, Emma just smiled and looked at him as if he was like her adopted brother Henry. '_Henry, I should call him after this weekend. I bet the little kid must miss me.'_ Shaking off the feeling, Emma smiled and set the vase with Killian's bouquet on the table.

"Good evening everyone! Come on in!" chimed Mary Margaret. As they slowly filed in, David, Phillip, Victor, Graham, Jefferson, and Killian were all hugged by Mary Margaret. Walking in, Ruby did the same, kissing each man on the cheek, and complimenting everyone on how sharp they looked. Emma stood behind her friends and waved to the boys.

Graham was the first to notice that Emma was standing to the side and was about to walk over to her when Killian eagerly rushed over to her and slipped his arms around Emma's waist. Placing his right hand down the small of her back and his left arm around her shoulders, Killian pulled Emma in, resting his head in the small of her neck. Caught off-guard, Emma didn't know what to do at first until she stepped in to the hug, closing the distance between them. Placing her arms under his, she returned the hug with the same intensity that Killian was showing. Before letting go of her, he whispered in her ear, "Hey beautiful, I missed you."

Emma blushed. She stared into his eyes and smiled. He looked so very handsome in his deep maroon dress shirt, black slacks, and combed hair. '_Wait, Maroon? Is he wearing the same color as my dress?'_ She looked back down at what she was wearing and looked back at Killian. "Shut the front door," she whispered as he slowly realized what happened.

"Well miss Swan. Either you read my mind, or this is a rather fitting coincidence. Who knew we'd be matching tonight," said Killian in a low voice. Emma didn't know what to say, the way he talked to her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, rendering her speechless.

"Mary Margaret helped me choose the dress tonight," finally managed to blurt out.

"I think I should go and thank her then," Killian announced, letting go of Emma and walking over to greet the small, petite hostess.

Graham stood in the background, a little surprised his younger cousin rushed over to hug his psychology partner, but he smiled to himself. '_Poor lad hasn't acted this way since he and Milah met in secondary school._' In all honesty, he missed the way his cousin would smile whenever Milah was mentioned. However, no one has really mentioned Milah since the accident. Killian didn't even seem like he remembered that it happened. Snapping back to reality, Graham noticed that Emma was staring at him and walked over.

"You look really good tonight, Emma," smiling at the very pretty blonde, "have you thought of how you'd try to fix the proposal?"

Nodding her head slowly, "Well, I sent the proposal to Dr. Hopper already; hopefully he'll be able to let me know as soon as he finishes reading it. I made it so that the likert scale can be a little more balanced."

Nodding, Graham added, "MMM. Good idea, that way when we run the ANOVA tests, we can see if there's a strong correlation, hopefully supporting our study with strong validity. The last thing we want is for the correlation to be weak. Waste our semester on it."

"Exactly! I'm working so hard on it; sometimes I don't understand how some of our psych studies can be so tedious!"

"You know how it is though. When we get published, we get paid, which gives us recognition, which allows us to publish even more. Cyclical stuff, really. If we don't, we're like starving artists." Graham pointed out truthfully.

"I know, I just…sometimes I wish I could do more than just research and publish," she admitted, "I just don't want to be stuck doing the same thing day in and day out. There's no sense of adventure."

Laughing lightly, Graham gave her a reassuring pat on the back before the both of them turned their attention to Mary Margaret announcing that it was time for dinner to be served. Moving away from each other, everyone began to seat themselves at the table.

Mary Margaret took a seat at the head of the table, while David sat directly across her at the other end. Pulling a piano bench out, Jefferson, Graham, and Phillip debated between themselves who wanted to sit by whom, settling on Phillip in between Jefferson and Graham. Ruby and Victor sat next to each other, opposite of Jefferson, Graham, and Phillip. Killian sat next to Victor, which left Emma sitting next to Killian, adjacent to David and opposite of Graham.

David started off by pouring everyone a glass of chardonnay, raising it to the filled-to-the-brim table, and announced in a strong, clear voice, "Let's thank the girls for inviting us all over and thank them for preparing a delicious meal! Cheers!" Everyone at the table raised their glasses, and cheerfully shouted, "Cheers!"

Once dinner started, everyone was so preoccupied with eating there wasn't much talking involved. Every so often, Killian's elbow or hand would brush against Emma's, sending a shiver down her spine. _'Why does this happen every time? It's almost like he's electrifying me.'_ Biting her lip and glancing over at Killian, Emma noticed how he always said the right thing during the right moments, how he was always so composed. Emma was completely lost in his behavior; she didn't realize that he had been speaking to her.

Gently nudging her on the shoulder, Emma felt Killian's breath on her neck. "You know, staring is considered rude, however, I think it's a great compliment from you."

Flustered, Emma wanted to retort in some way, but the right words would not form. She looked down at her plate, trying to come up with something to say, but nothing sounded right. Feeling helpless, Emma did what she did best: protect herself.

"I wasn't staring at you, Jones. I just zoned out in your direction. Stop flattering yourself." said Emma sharply. Killian was a little taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. Confused, he looked over at his cousin, but Graham was listening to Phillip and Jefferson's conversation. Feeling lost, he pensively looked at Emma. She looked like he hit a soft spot in her armor. '_Why is she so guarded? I've been nothing but a gentleman to her, but she's so difficult to talk to sometimes.'_

Lost in thought, Killian did not notice that Emma had left the table and joined Mary Margaret by the sink.

Sensing something wrong with her roommates; Ruby excused herself from Victor. Within a few seconds, the Emma told them about how she sharply deflected Killian's harmless flirting. Both Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at Emma sympathetically. Kindly reminding her that she has every right to be guarded, but being rude wasn't tolerable, they encouraged Emma to go back to Killian.

Once by his side, Emma tried to find the words to apologize for her behavior. Without saying a word, Killian placed his hand next to hers, slowly moving it closer and closer until their fingers touched. Turning her hand towards his, Killian took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Under his breath, he implored, "I'm not mad at you lass. Just please, let me in."

Emma let his earnest request sink in. _'Not all men are the same right? Can I let him in?'_ Turning to him and looking him in the eye, she nodded, surrendering her emotions to the man sitting next to her.

* * *

By the end of the night, the whole group was full, satisfied, and a little drunk. Mary Margaret turned out to be the type of person that didn't let a single glass of wine stay empty. Ruby and Victor were on the couch whispering into each other's ears, giggling. David, Graham, Jefferson, and Phillip were excitedly discussing the special effects in some new movie that would be coming out this summer.

Emma and Killian were standing by the kitchen sink. Ignored by everyone else, the two were making small talk, sharing the same smiles, and still doing what they had been doing for the last hour.

Holding hands.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! **I'm sorry for the lag, there has been so much stuff going on in my life I had to put this chapter away for a bit!

I've been typing furiously all night and I hope that you like it. Leave a review and let me know what you think!

xo, ohDahlia


	5. Groceries and Videochats

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything OUAT! **

It had been a week since the dinner party and Killian still couldn't get over how he and ended their night holding hands. _'It isn't much, but it is progress.'_ Turning his paper cup of lukewarm coffee between his hands, Killian looked up to the sky. Today, it was a little overcast. Shaking off the feeling that he and the weather were alike on this gloomy day, Killian finished his drink, stood up, and walked over to the nearest trash bin. As he threw the cup away, he missed its warmth almost immediately – just as he missed Emma's warm hand interlaced with his. Quickly shoving his hand into his pocket, Killian scowled a little to himself, a little bitter he had not heard of her in so long.

Making a mental note to call her later, Killian walked from the little café back to the International House. As he was walking up the steps to the house he noticed Regina, the house director struggling with several bags of groceries.

"Ah, Regina, do you need help?" walking up to the director. Regina looked like she needed help. Her trunk was full of groceries and provisions for the house.

"That would be much appreciated Killian. Can you grab the perishable items first?" she indicated, pointing to the milk and ice cream, "I have to be at a meeting in twenty minutes. Can you see if anyone in the house can help you put away the groceries for me once we unload the car?"

"Yeah, of course," grunting as he heaved the milk large bag of milk into the house. Due to the diversity in the house, there were always more than enough food to go around. He looked into the bag with all the milk in it and counted at least three different types: whole milk, 2% fat milk, and lactose free. _'Sustaining us must be expensive. Well living here isn't the cheapest either, but Hell. Look at all this …this shit.'_

Dropping the bag of groceries down on the floor, he turned to head back out to Regina's car until he realized that Jefferson and Phillip should still be upstairs. Making the detour to his house mates, he knocked urgently on their door, screaming, "THE FOOD IS IN DANGER!"

Within a minute, Jefferson ran down the steps, his hair a mess. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR FOOD?!" he screamed panicked. He ran out of the house to see Regina staring at him strangely and Killian smirking right behind her.

"Nothing, mate. Just wanted you to help out with the groceries." Killian smugly chuckled at how predictable Jefferson could be whenever it came to food.

Sullen, Jefferson trudged to the trunk and pulled out a few bags of vegetables. He scrunched his face up a bit. Vegetables were fine, but cabbage? He'd rather eat poisonous mushrooms. As he carried the vegetables into the house, Phillip appeared and gave him a hand. As the three boys and their director finished bringing the last of the groceries in, Regina bade them good-bye. The boys waved as she left and all went back inside to put the groceries away.

They finished their task silently, until Phillip decided to break the silence. "So mate, have you heard from the Emma girl yet?"

Staring down at his feet, shifting his weight back and forth, Killian began contemplating what to say. He hadn't heard from her in a _week_. Even he knew the "call-me-after-three-days" rule after dates.

Taking the silence as an answer, Phillip suggested, "Well. If she won't call, why don't you swing by her apartment and go talk to her?"

Lighting up at the suggestion, Killian straightened himself, put the last of the groceries away with Phillip and Jefferson, and asked, "I don't know, I don't want to seem too needy or clingy. I initiated talking to her and I was the one who implored her to trust me."

Pursing his lips, Jefferson leaned into the conversation and added, "Well, see that's the problem. _You _initiated everything. She's sort of used to having you go after her, I don't think she knows it but she's not the type to call anyways. Just go to her. You can kind of tell that she's got these walls. She won't be so eager to let you scale those walls just yet. Just be patient."

Nodding grimly, Killian just listened to his friends. He knew that if he was too forward, it would only push Emma away.

* * *

Sighing as she dropped her bag onto the floor and wiggled out of her jeans, Emma slipped on a pair of shorts, changed into a baggy tee, then turned on her laptop. Grabbing her phone to send a text, she shook loose out of the tight ponytail she held it in, and plopped herself onto the bed.

Within a few seconds, her laptop started to chime, accepting the call, Emma adjusted her screen to face her laptop camera towards her. A young face popped up on Emma's laptop screen, "HEY EMMA!" happily chirped a young ten year old boy. Sandy brown hair, green eyes, and freckles dancing across his face, the boy waved ferociously at Emma through the screen.

Bouncing onto her elbows, Emma re-adjusted the screen again and waved back, "Hi Henry! How are you kid? Do you miss your amazing sister?"

"You bet! There's nothing much to do here. When are you and David coming back to visit me? Life with Uncle Leroy and Aunt Astrid is fun, but I really miss you guys."

"Aww, I know kid. Spring break is coming up and I think David, Mary Margaret, and I will be heading back for a few days. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" shouted Henry, "Be right back! I'm going to tell Uncle Leroy!" Running off, Henry disappeared from Emma's screen and reappeared about three minutes later, with their uncle Leroy.

"Hey there Emmy. How's the college life treatin' you and David?" asked their uncle gruffly.

"Hey! I thought I told you it isn't Emmy anymore!" Emma rolled her eyes. It's been so long since someone's called her Emmy. She's only allowed family and a few select close friends to call her that and even then, she didn't usually let that happen. She knew her Uncle Leroy was the only exception to that rule, but she was an adult now. She was a college student. Surely he'd stop calling her Emmy and start calling her Emma.

"Eh. Old habits die hard y'know?" Emma's uncle merely shrugged. "Either I call you Emmy or I call you – what was that name again…The one the kids called you in second grade because of what your aunt packed you for lunch…What was it…?"

"DON'T YOU DARE UNCLE LEROY." Shouted a panicked Emma. She _abhorred_ that nickname. If he repeated it in front of her little brother, Henry might just call her that on some occasion to blackmail her. "YOU PROMISED!" Meanwhile, Henry was looking back and forth from his Uncle Leroy to his older sister, anticipating what the nickname could be.

Ignoring her, Uncle Leroy pretended to think long and hard about her nickname, even though it was still fresh in his memory. "What was it…Something with a B…Bee…AH! BEANY. THEY USED TO CALL YOU BEANY!"

"NOOOOO!" groaned Emma loudly, slamming her head into her pillow with a delayed _pfft_. "I can't believe you just did thatttt." Emma whined a little, not really upset, but she still didn't want Henry to know about her embarrassing nickname.

"Beany? What kind of nickname is that Emma?" Henry's little mouth curved to show a teasing smile.

"Ugh, we were in second grade. Aunt Astrid packed me beans all the time because they're really healthy. You know how she is, a bit of a health freak. But the other kids saw how I always had beans so they kept calling me Beany." Pretending to pout at the memory, Emma playfully stuck her lower lip out and cocked her head to the side, "No fair Uncle Leroy, you played dirty."

"HA! Oh well!" He shook his head at her through the screen, "C'mon kid, let your aunt have some time with Emmy."

Nodding, Henry waved to Emma, "See you in a bit Beany!" Henry looked so damn smug when he called her Beany, Emma couldn't help but laugh. As Leroy and Henry stood up to leave, Emma's Aunt Astrid walked in.

"Hi there Emmy! How are you? How's school? And David, and his charming little girlfriend, Mary Margaret? Have you gotten behind on school or anything? What about food? You're eating right? Hopefully not too much processed food? Oh. I totally forgot to send you the care package. I'm so scatter brained sometimes…" Aunt Astrid usually went off on these little tangents like that. She always asked questions, without pause between each one. Generally, Aunt Astrid could only remember one question at a time, so when she had a couple of questions to ask, she usually just fired them all off at once. Emma was used to this though, growing up with her aunt's habit, she was able to answer many questions at a time; holding on to each answer until her aunt was done.

"Hi Aunt Astrid! I'm good. School, David, and Mary Margaret are good too. I'm a little swamped with school, but nothing a good study session won't fix. We're definitely good on food, there's a small farmer's market nearby. Don't worry about the care package; we're only halfway through the term. I like how scattered you are, makes you more fun," retorted Emma quickly. Aunt Astrid smiled lovingly at her niece through the screen. "I swear, only you, Henry, and Leroy can take me firing of questions like that. How is your psychology study doing? I remember talking to you last time about that rather dashing partner? Are you dating anyone right now?"

For once, answering her aunt's questions was a little difficult…How can she go about mentioning Killian? Emma hesitantly began to answer. "Well…My proposal was shot down the first time but I changed it and it's getting reviewed again. Graham is good. I met his cousin, Killian. Also from Ireland. And we may…have a thing…I think?" Emma murmured that last bit, shrugging her shoulders. Her aunt's eyes grew wide and before she let her aunt ask questions, Emma quickly spewed, "Well, we had a dinner party at our place the other day and he was sitting next to me and I guess we started to hold hands or something I'm not sure but we haven't talked in a week so I don't know what to do but I'm always thinking about him." Emma bit her lip and tried to judge her aunt's reactions. Aunt Astrid just opened and closed her mouth, like a fish, before turning over her shoulder and yelled out, "HENRY! LEROY! EMMA MIGHT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Of course she did that. Who wouldn't? Emma could hear shuffling feet on her speakers and all of a sudden, a small face popped back onto her screen. Crap. What was she gonna tell Henry? "_BOYFRIEND?!"_ giggled Henry through the speakers. Aunt Astrid readjusted the screen to fit the three of them, Uncle Leroy stood in the back, arms crossed, squinting through his eyes, he gruffly asked, "Boyfriend eh? If you want, I can let you borrow my pickaxe. They're pretty handy Emmy."

"Guys, it's fine. We're just talking. Or…well not really. We just met! Don't worry!" reassuring her family. Emma just shook her head to their reactions. She had a love-dislike (love-hate? Never) relationship with how close her family could be sometimes.

Aunt Astrid was the first to say something, "Well as long as school comes first, we don't see why you shouldn't have a little fun."

"But not too much fun!" added Uncle Leroy. Henry piped up, "Don't forget to visit soon! We all miss you!"

"David and I miss you guys too! I'll visit soon, spring break is coming up and there's a huge chance we'll be coming back to visit everyone." Emma waved to her family, and added, "Bye everyone!" Watching her family wave back at her, Emma signed out of the video-chat, shut down her laptop, and rolled onto her back on her bed.

'_I haven't heard from him. Is he waiting for me to call? Or will he call? I hate being so impatient like this. Maybe I should call…' _Before she could even reach for her cellphone to call Killian, Emma felt the vibrate mode on her phone shaking under her pillow. Picking it up, she hesitated ever so slightly when she saw the caller ID: _Killian Jones_.

**SO SORRY GUYS! It's been a while, yes? I had to finish my midterm exams completely and was swept away to Napa Valley with my boyfriend for Spring Break, but I've been debating if I wanted to even publish this chapter. After some urging from my boyfriend, I'm finished!**

**Please review, favorite, hug, whatever!**

**xoDahlia**


	6. Phone Calls and Unexpected Company

Chapter 6.

"Hello?" Emma tried her very hardest to keep her voice from shaking. It was strange. She had just talked on the phone with her family before Killian called, but for some reason, having to speak to Killian over the phone was harder. So much so that Emma could feel her throat getting dry, reaching for her water bottle, she took a big gulp. When Emma didn't hear a reply, she decided to test the waters again. Clearing her throat and mustering her courage, Emma said, "_Hello?_" hoping that he didn't just butt-dial her or anything.

"Ah, Damned phone. Where's the signal in this house? You'd think this wretched phone could pick up a signal. Ah. Hello? Miss Swan, are you there?"

Emma sat up quickly, stumbling over her words to reply, "Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm here. What's wro-"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Even though Emma wasn't there, he shifted his weight onto his left knee and placed his right hand on his hip. With his left hand holding onto the phone, he smiled and tried to pull off his smoothest voice, "I just wanted to know if you'll be busy after five tonight."

Emma listened intently, finding how endearing it was that he was stumbling over his thoughts. Emma shifted her attention to what he was saying and when he asked her what she was doing later, she wondered, _'Later? Am I doing anything? Not really. I was going to just catch reruns of whatever's on TV.'_ She snapped back into the conversation as Killian was hesitating ever so slightly, he added, "I was sort of thinking about how great it would be to be accompanied by a beautiful lass for dinner, maybe a long walk on the beach, perhaps playing with beagles and corgis? Any of these things interest you?"

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Seeing as how we're about a hundred miles from the nearest beach, it's freezing in the Atlantic ocean, and I highly doubt you have a room full of beagles and corgis in the International House….I guess I'm…down for dinner."

Killian smiled on the other end of the call. He was going to see Emma tonight. "Excellent, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Great see you then." Emma hung up the phone, fell back onto her bed, and jumped up from her bed. She walked out to the kitchen, made herself brunch, and smiled to herself.

Killian threw the phone onto his bed. Walking over to Jefferson and Victor's room, he stood there – gesturing his arms out, away from his body – and declared with a little bounce, "I called her. Dinner tonight at seven."

"Gods mate, we were betting how long it would be before one of you guys crack." Both Victor and Jefferson looked at each other with amused smiles. Jefferson continued, "So who called first? You or Emma?" asked Jefferson as he bit off a piece off of the sandwich he was eating.

Victor nodded, "I'm usually the kind of guy that calls a week late, but with Emma, I'm surprised you haven't called the day after that dinner party. You guys seemed to be getting along pretty darn well if you know what we mean."

Stunned, Killian opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Hells, He felt like a fish out of water. Did they see everything? How he walked in and left his hand on the small of her back, leaning in and catching her in a hug or how he had her hand in his own, holding onto it as if holding onto it could save him from drowning? Composing himself, Killian jut out his chin and blinked indignantly, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to call her right away because I didn't want to seem like I was desperate for her attention. We're both adults here."

Victor cut in suddenly, holding up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright. We're not chastising you. We were just wondering! Just have fun tonight, okay?"

Killian nodded, feeling a little less shaken by the fact he did call Miss Swan for dinner later that night. With a little more confidence in him than earlier, Killian strode back to his room excited for later that night.

Emma tugged her black form fitting jeans on. Bending over at the waist, she took the pants' cuffs and rolled them up twice, using her thumbs to measure how high the cuffs would go. Turning to her closet, Emma chose a grey chiffon silk blouse with studs on its collars. It was feminine, but still very edgy. Emma was never able to pull off half of the clothes Mary Margaret had in her closet, and sometimes Ruby was a little too edgy for Emma. She was the happy medium. Structured, but still flowing. A little like her personality. Slipping her flats on, Emma turned in the mirror, and smiled – before putting on an ivory scarf and black peacoat. She looked good. Not too flashy, but not underdressed. Walking out of her room, she closed the door with a _click_.

Before she could even turn around, a voice loudly rang out,"Where are you going?" asked Ruby slyly, giving Emma a small wink.

"Nowhere, Just out," replied Emma sharply. She didn't want to stand around explaining herself to her roommates, especially if Killian was probably walking up to their apartment right now.

"Out? Who is going out?" asked Mary Margaret, poking her head out of her room – followed by David's voice, "Just forget it Mary Margaret. Emma's just going out." Not letting that stop her, Mary Margaret stepped out of the doorframe, arms crossed, and narrowed her eyes. "You know, you look like you're dressed up rather nicely…Are you really just going out?"

"Yes! I'm just going out! It's nothing!" defended Emma.

Suspicious, Mary Margaret quickly said, "Nothing with you mean something. Because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it."

_Ding dong_!

"He's here! Gotta go, BYE!" Emma raced out the door before Ruby and Mary Margaret could stop her. "Hey! WE'RE NOT FINISHED EMMA!" shouted Mary Margaret as the door slammed and closed upon itself.

Killian was at Emma's apartment five minutes early. Not sure if he should ring the doorbell, he just stood there lost in thought. He was nervous, to say the least. And the funny thing is that he doesn't get nervous very often. He was usually composed, no matter the situation, but this was completely different. Inside that apartment was Emma. Emma Swan. The girl that he met a few weeks ago at the library. The girl who built walls to keep people out, keep them from coming in and hurting her. He knew that she wasn't like any of the other university girls he's met so far. She was different. Emma, Gods. She was just – he couldn't even begin to describe her. Chuckling to himself, '_Well, after tonight, I hope I'll be able to do something about that." _

Hearing the door open and close, Killian turned around and felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. Emma stepped out in a soft grey top-thing with black jeans and the little shoes that looked like ballet shoes. He had seen outfits like these before, but looking at her…_By Gods…_ it was as if any other girl who had worn a similar outfit was put to shame by Emma. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by her nape, loose curls from her fringe framed her face, and the way her golden hair shined in the incandescent light made him want to kiss the ground she walked on. Killian couldn't help but stare. He just couldn't. She was just standing there, waiting for him to say something, but how can he? She looked so damn _good_.

"Hey, beautiful," was all that he could manage to come up with. She was beautiful tonight. Everything about her made him want to swear off shameless flirting and nights out at the pub.

"Well? I thought we were going to dinner," said Emma as she broke the silence. Killian was staring. It was a little weird of him to do so, usually he's so suave and composed.

"Of course, since I wasn't sure of what you wanted to eat, I asked around at the I-House. Jefferson was the only one who had a good idea. Let's go to the Square." They began to walk towards The Square. It was about five blocks off and since the area near StoryBrooke University weren't that big, the walk wouldn't take more than ten minutes.

"The Square? The place with the wine bar?" asked Emma incredulously. She's heard of The Square before, but it was a little out of her student budget to go to some fancy-pants winebar place.

"Yeah, apparently, but get this. There's more than just a winebar. There are a few booths, in a sense, and they all offer something different: American, Mediterranean, Mexican, Italian Pizza, Sushi, Crepes… You name it, I guess they have it." Killian knew that it was unorthodox to take a girl on a date to an adult…food court…one could say, but he really wasn't sure of what she would like to eat. Having an open environment for her to choose would let him know what kind of tastes she'd have as well. "This is my first time going there; you never really forget your first," smirked Killian with a wink.

Emma cocked her head at him, "Really now? Was that comment necessary?" She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "Sometimes, I think you're as predictable as some horny pre-pubescent teenager whose balls haven't dropped yet."

"Well, well, well… Seems like Miss Swan has a bit of a pirate's mouth," said Killian, a little surprised that Emma could just say something like that without batting an eye. "Seems like you're less Princess and more Pirate, if you ask me."

"Well, if you ask me, being a princess sounds like it _sucks_," declared Emma. "I want to be able to travel, have adventures," She threw her hands into the air, gesturing to the vast star-sprinkled sky, continuing on with her declaration; "I want do something with my life that involves what _I_ want to do. Not what anyone else wants me to do." Emma turned to Killian and looked him straight in the eye, "I want to find my Neverland."

He leaned in close – suddenly filled with the urge to whisk her away to Neverland right that instant – close enough to be able to bury his face in the hollows of her shoulders, with a low voice, "If you would allow me to accompany you to Neverland, I would be more than willing to do so."

The hairs on her neck began to stand on end, as if someone rubbed a balloon on carpet and held it over her neck. With a gulp, Emma turned her head ever so slightly to bring her face to his, "When I ever come across a time where I want to run away to my Neverland, you'll be the first person I'll tell."

Killian put a hand on her shoulder. Without saying another word, he slipped it down her spine and placed it in the small of her back. Emma in turn slipped her arm under his and did the same to him. They weren't strolling down the street holding hands, but they were definitely closer than they had been a few moments ago.

"Holy crap. This is so good." Emma said between bites. Between her fusion chicken tikki masala wrapped naan and Killian's duck confit, she was in culinary heaven.

It turns out The Square wasn't even that expensive! She still wouldn't come here weekly for dinner service, but she would definitely suggest this place for special occasions. It was like what Killian was describing earlier: a food court, but it wasn't really targeted for families, little children, or people looking for a cheap meal. It was the kind of place that would be perfect for the 'after the 9 – 6 work rush' patrons. The Square was teeming with happy hour deals, business casual attire, and professionals who looked like they might need more than a drink.

Emma could attest to coming here more often.

"Slow down now Emma. The food isn't going anywhere but into your system. Slow down. Savor it, love," chuckled Killian. She could definitely eat alright. Her chicken tikki masala burrito thing was pretty damn good and the duck confit was perfectly cooked and seasoned. It was delicious. They had split their food into halves and shared everything.

"How do you like the beers? What did you get again?" asked Killian. He knew which beer she had but sometimes, he couldn't help loving how she sounded when she explained something she genuinely liked.

Wiping her mouth on her napkin, "mm! I got the Allagash White Ale. It's a Belgian wheat. So good. Taste it. It's got so much more flavor than those ugly Blue Moon beers or what was it? Shock Top?" Emma shook her head. "Allagash." She gestured to her pint glass and pushed it towards him.

Smirking, Killian brought her drink up to his lips to taste. '_What the- This shit is delicious_' Although he was more partial to his stouts and porters, this Belgian wheat was amazing. "Emma. You know what? I've decided. You have amazing taste. Amazing taste in food and drink."

Smiling at the compliment, she looked down at her food and muttered a small 'thanks'.

"That. Do that again!" said Killian suddenly. Scooting at the edge of his seat, he leaned into Emma, held onto her hand that was on the table, and whispered, "Do that again."

As confused as Emma was, she leaned in anyways and asked, "Do what again?"

"Smile," said Killian with a toothy grin. "I've noticed you don't do very much smiling which is a damn shame."

Before Emma could say anything, a voice cut through their conversation. "Emma?" said the voice.

'_No._' Even though she hadn't heard that voice in a while, she could still pull up the name to the voice without any hesitation. Biting her lip, Emma turned around slowly, feeling Killian's grip getting tighter.

"Neal…"


	7. Broken Noses and Butterfly Kisses

**Thank you everyone for all of the messages, reviews, and faves/follows! I am so grateful there are so many wonderful readers out there! 3 **

**I do not own anything OUAT! **

* * *

"_Smile," said Killian with a toothy grin. "I've noticed you don't do very much smiling which is a damn shame."_

_Before Emma could say anything, a voice cut through their conversation. "Emma?" said the voice. _

'_No.' Even though she hadn't heard that voice in a while, she could still pull up the name to the voice without any hesitation. Biting her lip, Emma turned around slowly, feeling Killian's grip getting tighter._

"_Neal…" _

* * *

Killian quietly shut his eyes and shook his head side to side. They were having a really good night so far, only to be interrupted by some bloke standing three feet away from their table. Opening his eyes, he looked at the man and felt as if he's met him before. '_That's not possible_,' he mused. Something about this character made him feel sick to his stomach and he didn't like it.

He didn't like this stranger. And from the looks of it, neither did Emma. He watched her furrow her brows together while biting her lip. She turned around slowly and he held on tighter to her hand, reminding her that he would be here for her if anything were to turn sour.

"Emma! Man! How are you?" Neal approached Killian and Emma quickly, pulled a chair from the adjacent table, and sat himself down to their table. "Emma, Baby! When was the last time I saw you? When we broke up?"

Emma pointed out dryly, "Neal, You cheated on me and then disappeared. You're an asshat."

Running his hands through his hair, Neal halfheartedly offered Emma an apology.

There. He knew something was strange about this man. The more he looked at him, the more Killian felt as if he _did_ know this man. _Neal_…Neal…Why did this name sound so fucking familiar?

"Look, Neal. I'm kind of at a dinner date with someone right now. Can you leave me alone? You've seem to be doing a pretty damn good job at it for the last three years."

"Aw man, Emma. I said I was sorry. Forgive me please. _Please_." Again! The way he spoke to her, pleaded to Emma. Something about him unnerved him immensely. He studied the man Neal once more, digging into his memory to find some clue as to where he's met him before. And then it dawned on him. How he apologized to Emma. The way his eyes shifted when he said he was sorry. He had to compose himself, for Emma. But it was so hard, He couldn't. Killian tried his very best, but he's finally found him. The one who made his life a complete mess.

* * *

She felt Killian's hand hold onto his even tighter. She looked over at him with concern, but all she saw was anger. His eyes held a ferocity she had never seen in a man, it scared her. She thought he was looking at her, but when she saw how Killian stared at Neal, she grew even more concerned. Obviously Killian knew who Neal was, but she doubted that Neal knew who Killian was.

"_You,_" spat Killian,_ "_I remember you." His voice dripping with venom.

"Neal, what is he talking about?!" Emma knew it. Something went on between these two, but what? "Jones, You know this scumbag?!" Letting herself slip, calling Neal a scumbag. She's called him worse with Mary Margaret and Ruby around, but never out loud to anyone besides her roommates.

"Scumbag is right here," said Neal with a little wave.

"I remember you, 3 years ago! You hit Milah with the car! She died because of you! He got out of the car to see what had happened, got back in, and left! Just like that," gesturing his arms out widely. Then he tapped his temple, "But I remember his face. I haven't forgotten his face. You can never really forget the face of the person that kills someone you love." He was about to stand up and punch this Neal character in the face, but Emma squeezed his hand. Other patrons at The Square began to look over, it was only then did he remember they were still in The Square.

Neal furrowed his brow, the memory suddenly hit him. _Fuck_. He did hit someone a few years back. Looking at Emma, he saw how confused she was. Neal sat up a little taller and leaned into Emma, "Look, it isn't what it seems Babe. Remember how you caught me cheating and kicked me out of your room? Well, that night I went to the bar because I knew I had fucked up. I got shitfaced that night, kinda stole a car, and then I was going to drive home to my friend's place when…I kinda dozed off y'know? Next thing you know I hit this woman. I thought she was fine! This dude was with her. It was only a tap, Babe. Nothing more. I drove off and kinda bounced outta town."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't call me 'babe'. I don't want anything to do with you Neal. You and I were done the second I caught you in bed with another woman," Emma's voice began to rise, her pitch getting higher as she enunciated every word with disgust, "Why the _fuck_ would you _"run off"_ after hitting someone? How could you do that? Glad to know you still don't know how to handle any responsibility." Other patrons at The Square began to look over, curious. She couldn't believe it. Not only did he leave her, didn't let her have any closure, and disappear; but he also _killed_ a woman. Not just any woman, a woman that was in Killian's life. It was someone that he cared about. Emma understood why Killian looked so upset now.

Neal dropped his head and tried to shrug off, "Look. It's been 3 years Emma. I'm human, I made a mistake."

Killian cut in, staring at the half-broken man with eyes steely and hard, "I'm making a mistake by letting you still breathe the same air as us." He sat up, making himself look taller than the slouched over ex-boyfriend, "Whatever happened to Milah is in the past now. I've grieved. But you, it's going to suck being you…Now you've learned something tonight that might change what you think about yourself forever - you're a murderer and an unfaithful man."

Emma looked at Killian, then back to Neal. She knew whatever he had to say wouldn't be sincere at all. He was never good at being sincere. Neal would always act like he was truly sorry, but deep down; he wouldn't mean a word he'd say. And in that moment, Emma was relieved that she and Neal had ended their relationship on bad terms. If they had stayed in a relationship, would Neal really make her happy?

Killian continued, "If you're not going to leave, we will." Killian grabbed their coats, took Emma's right hand, and stormed out of the indoor plaza. They didn't realize that they were being followed until Neal had grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from Killian. Whipping back faster than she could even understand what was happening, Emma saw Killian recoil his right arm, shifted his weight onto his left foot, and landed a punch onto Neal's face. Neal quickly let go of Emma's hand, howling in pain, holding onto his now broken nose, "You motherfucking asshole!"

Killian frowned and calmly stepped in front of Emma, "That will teach you a lesson," he said loudly, "Stop following us around!"

Emma saw that Neal was beginning to get angry. The desperate man she saw earlier looked like he was ready to hurt Killian. Neal kept walking towards them, grabbed Emma's shoulders, and turned her towards him, "Emma, baby, come with me. I'm taking you home." His nose was bleeding profusely and the punch that landed on his face twisted his face in ways that even Emma was scared to look at.

Emma panicked. She didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing she could think of after Killian had punched Neal. "Don't touch me!" screamed Emma as Neal held on tightly. "STOP! I don't want you to touch me!" Emma clawed at Neal's arms as she struggled to get away.

Killian was pulled at Neal and tried to get him to let go of her, "Hey! Let go!"

Within a moment's notice; several security guards had been alerted and began to run over to the scene that they were causing. Emma hated that she stooped this low, but it was the only thing she could think of that would get Neal away from her and Killian. At this point, two security guards ran up to the trio. Once the two guards had forcefully grabbed Neal and separated them, she turned around to Killian.

* * *

He recognized pain and regret in her eyes. Opening his arms to her, Emma she stepped forwards; Killian simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into his body, stroking her hair gently, "There, there love. Don't fret. They have him now."

One of the guards tapped Emma's shoulder, as she turned to face him; Killian noticed that she was a little teary-eyed. Wiping the tears from her face, she turned to the guard, and nodded at him, letting him know she was ready for any questions.

In an authoritative voice, the guard asked Emma if she was okay and asked if they knew Neal, whom he aptly named, "the Grabby Dude".

Emma admitted that she knew him and that he as an ex-boyfriend that was trying to hurt her, the guard nodded quietly, jotting down notes. When he was done, he looked up at Emma and Killian, then back to the other guard who was talking to Neal. Dismissing them, the guard told them that if he needed more information, he would keep in contact with them. With that, Emma and Killian briskly walked away from the scene they just made and left Neal behind.

* * *

They walked together silently, hand in hand; Killian couldn't remember how or when they began holding hands, but he wasn't the type to complain about something like that. He was thoroughly disappointed with the events that unfolded tonight. Of all the things that could have happened, the man who accidentally killed Milah was also Emma's ex-boyfriend.

He noticed that she hadn't said a single word since they had walked away from the guard. In the corner of his eye, he could tell she was shaken and lost in thought. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what was going on behind her hooded lids and teary eyes. He stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled her in close. With one hand cradling the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her waist, he held her tightly and whispered, "Swan. I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. I wanted to have a good time with you."

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she could never go anywhere without her past haunting her. This time especially. _Neal_ of all people. God.

"Swan," he implored, "Swan please, say something."

The next few moments were a blur, she let her words cascade out of her mouth like a waterfall, without any hesitation; Emma simply started to talk and she didn't stop. "I don't know what I did wrong, all my life I've been trying so hard not to let situations like these happen. I try so hard to do the right thing, but then I let others tell me what to do. I got so sick and tired of it. I lost myself in the struggle to find who I was and when I realized that, I started to punch back. I punched back and I let them know that this was who I am. I wasn't some child that could be told what to do. I.-I was more than that. I was me."

"And no one can take that from you Emma. You're you and that's all that matters. However, I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I really am." Killian was overwhelmed with her confessions. He struggled to find the words that would console her.

"It's not your fault, what happened tonight," muttered Emma as she looked up into his eyes.

"Neither is it yours Emma," Killian brought her forehead to his lips. "Nothing was your fault. He just showed up. It was a coincidence."

"I know. I hate it though. He haunts me sometimes. A man like him leaving me to fend for myself."

Ignoring the fact that he was a little jealous that someone like Neal had a place in Emma's heart, but he couldn't be a hypocrite and tell her that he didn't think about Milah sometimes. She was his first love, judging by Emma's reaction to Neal earlier on, Neal was Emma's first love as well.

Killian cupped Emma's cheeks in his hands and told her, "Emma. It's okay. Sometimes we have people that come into our lives and change it. Neal isn't part of your life anymore, remember? You said so yourself."

"I want to change. For the better. I want to rid myself of characters like Neal," She stated determined.

Chuckling, he hugged her close to his body, savoring her warmth against his chest. With a low voice he reminded her, "Characters like Neal are the reasons you change in the first place. Take his involvement in your life as a blessing, but don't go back to him. Come now lass, I know you have a good head on your shoulders."

Emma nodded into his chest, as she lifted her head to meet his, their eyes found each other. She couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms, welcoming and warm; Emma decided she didn't want to be anywhere else. For a second, her eyes noticed that his eyes had flicked down to look at her lips, she noticed his earlier when they were eating. She loved watching him talk, watching his lips move; she loved the way his lips would form a small smirk when she said something that he couldn't explain or understand; she loved the way his lips always looked so good.

He was thinking the same thing as he brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face. With his hand behind her ear, he leaned forwards. Emma tip-toed to meet him half way, something she hasn't done for a man in ages.

When their lips touched, Killian lost himself in how soft and sweet her lips were; her lips kissed him gently, as if she was afraid that she would hurt him in some way. And he kissed her back, lingering on her lips for longer than he usually would have. Their kisses were slow and soft with the perfect amount of pressure that was left her breathless.

The seconds felt like hours as the two of them stood under the streetlights near her apartment. Her hands rested on his chest while he left his right hand on her cheek, while the left hand was placed on her hip. They stood there for what seemed like eternity. She could feel him smirking as he kissed her and she smiled too. As she pulled away for some air, Killian kissed her nose, her forehead, and another kiss on the lips before he mentioned that he should be getting her home.

As they neared her apartment complex hand in hand, she broke the silence that was growing between them, "Despite what happened during dinner, I had a really good time with you Killian."

He gave her a genuine smile. "I did too, Swan. You're a lot more than what you think. Can we do this again? Just spend time together - hopefully not anywhere in public - lest we find ourselves dealing with that arse you call an ex-boyfriend."

"You shouldn't call him a arse. He's an asshat," offered Emma as she rolled her eyes.

"A tosser," shaking his head 'no'. Killian interjected, "I'm certain he's a tosser."

"See. I have no idea what that means!" Emma said, exasperated.

"Don't worry about it love, I'll explain to you next time," Killian said, winking at her.

"Oh Really? Well, we'll just have to arrange a day for you to explain all these insults."

"Why of course, I'll be sure to explain as best I can," he leaned in to kiss her again. Before he could break the kiss, a door opened.

"What the hell?!" said a masculine voice peppered with concern. Emma and Killian stared at the door unable to explain to David what was happening. Mary Margaret was seen behind him, rubbing her eyes, and muttering, "David, get back inside. Leave them alone."

"But they were kissing!" David pointed out.

Mary Margaret ignored her boyfriend's shock, "It's what people do when they're attracted to each other. Leave them alone."

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, David threw his hands into the air, and followed Mary Margaret back to her room.

Emma apologetically shrugged her shoulders at Killian. She was a little embarrassed that her cousin still acted like a dad around her, but she loved him for it. Just not this time.

Killian nudged her into her apartment, kissing her on the forehead. They exchanged their "good nights", she closed the door, and he began to walk back to the International House.

For the very first time in a very long time, Killian was deliriously happy. The way her lips tasted like honey, how her hair was golden like the sun on a beautiful spring day, her eyes as clear and blue as the ocean, Killian grinned as he practically skipped three blocks back to his place. When he arrived at the I-House, Killian headed straight for his room.

For the first time in a very long time, Killian had someone to occupy his thoughts. He had something to look forward to.

* * *

**So...They kissed. HAHA. ;) It only took seven chapters for it to happen too! **

**I love reading reviews, messages, and all those lovely things that happen when I sleep. Thank you so much everyone, I appreciate every single one of them.**

**If you liked it, please review/fav/follow!**

**Until next time,**

**xo Dahlia**


	8. Flashbacks and Sleeping on the Couch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything OUAT! This is all for funsies, I just totally love the dynamic relationship that Captain Hook and Emma have and out came this fic.

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for the unexplained, and quite unexpected, hiatus. I am so sorry for the last month guys. I was hit with the worst month of my academic life, week after week of ten to fifteen page papers, service learning projects, and observation hours required so much brainpower, which completely drained me from writing this fic. I'm gonna make it up to you by posting the next chapter within the next week!

* * *

_**Previously on Storybrooke University:**_

_Killian nudged her into her apartment, kissing her on the forehead. They exchanged their "good nights", she closed the door, and he began to walk back to the International House._

_For the very first time in a very long time, Killian was deliriously happy. The way her lips tasted like honey, how her hair was golden like the sun on a beautiful spring day, her eyes as clear and blue as the ocean, Killian grinned as he practically skipped three blocks back to his place. When he arrived at the I-House, Killian headed straight for his room._

_For the first time in a very long time, Killian had someone to occupy his thoughts. He had something to look forward to._

* * *

It was silent, a little too quiet. The only sound that was heard on the sixth floor in the library was the deafening sounds of fingers hitting keyboards in a flurry of epiphanies, status updates, and blogging. _'Click click click.'_ It went on forever. Table after table, there were laptops as far as the eyes could see. From where Emma and Killian were sitting - facing the city lights – the annoying sound of typing filled the air, hanging over their heads, encouraging them to be productive.

He had to study for his International Marketing for Developing Nations class as well as his Intercultural Communication and Global Understanding class. Now that the quarter was coming to an end with finals week looming ahead, it seemed like everyone was occupying the library. Stuck on the silent floors, prohibited from eating, drinking, talking, or anything really, Killian thought he was going to go insane. But it's what Emma wanted, some peace and quiet while she mulled over the impending deadlines for her psychology project.

'_Fuck. I really don't know how she does it. I'm going insane on this floor_.' He looked at his watch, 22:38, groaning Killian dropped his forehead into his palms.

Nearing the end of their spring term, Killian and Emma agreed to have their priorities set out correctly. No more date nights (not since the Neal incident), no more picnics, and no more dinner parties. Just their studies. Killian pulled a bag of potato chips from his knapsack, carefully handling the bag, Killian made sure not to let it crinkle too much. Emma shot him a look and he dropped the bag onto the table. They started to occupy the library more often since they kissed two weeks ago (something David was still trying to get used to, which might be another reason why Emma and Killian have been hiding in the library).

Killian didn't mind, before they started going to the library every day, he did have the chance to visit Emma's family.

"_Look, whatever you do, don't sass my Uncle Leroy. He's the kind of man that gets his feathers ruffled easily. Don't say anything about his pick-axe collection, don't forget to compliment his beard, and don't stare at his comb-over. Use full sentences when speaking with my Aunt Astrid when she asks you a question – she gets confused easily, be careful if you're in the kitchen with her, and __**do not**__ under any circumstances tell Henry anything beyond our relationship status. He's a little perceptive for a ten year old. Any questions?" _

"_I-Uh-What the hell," stammered Killian, overwhelmed with all the information that Emma just presented him with, "So don't tell Henry we're dating?"_

"_No, no. You can tell him we're dating, but don't tell him anything else. I'll answer the questions okay? He's gonna set a trap and you won't be able to climb out of it."_

"_Right. Fuck. David, Mary Margaret, does this happen often? These family dinners?" asked Killian. He wanted to know as much as he could before he arrived at Emma's childhood home, stammering and sweating. _

_Mary Margaret turned around in the passenger seat, "If I could give you any advice, just sweet talk Astrid and Leroy. Henry's the one you can't sweet talk. He's like what Emma said, Perceptive."_

_David added, "Yeah. If you try to lie to him or Emma, the both of them could immediately call you out on it. Just don't say anything you don't want firing back on you."_

"_Well, that's great. My girlfriend and her younger brother are walking lie detectors."_

_Chuckling, Emma slapped him gently on the shoulder, "You chose me Jones. Don't ever forget that."_

_Killian looked over at Emma, bringing her knuckles to his lips, and planted a gentle kiss, "I promise. I'll never forget that I chose you."_

"_Hey man, Just breathe," reassured David, as they pulled up to Uncle Leroy and Aunt Astrid's place. Emma waved to Henry who was sitting on the porch again, reading from his giant book of fairytales. _

_Emma turned back to Killian, squeezing his hand before whispering, "It'll be fine. Just have fun."_

_Killian gulped. "Alright lass," nodding as he kissed her gently on the cheek. He braced himself as he opened the door to the car, stepped out, and straightened himself out before turning to meet Emma's family. _

_As he cautiously walked towards his girlfriend's childhood house, Killian approached Emma's Uncle and Aunt, shaking hands with both of them. Uncle Leroy gave him a look before smiling and welcoming him, while Aunt Astrid pulled him in for a hug. Behind them, Killian noticed Henry, the boy Emma and her cousin warned him about. A small mousy haired boy had bright eyes, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and Emma's lips; why he shouldn't talk to this obviously approachable kid, he had no idea. _

_Walking up to Henry, Killian waved, "Hello lad, how are you today?"_

_Squinting, Henry replied, "I'm good." Henry stared at Killian for a little while longer, making him feel a little uncomfortable. After a minute or so, Henry smiled and asked, "You're not American are you?"_

_Killian shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, laughing, "You are as perceptive as they say, what gave it away lad?"_

"_I just kind of figured it out," Henry said as he smirked. Killian was a little surprised how Emma and Henry looked identical smirking like that. _

"_Well, you're a smart lad. How old are you again?" asked Killian, as everyone began to walk inside._

"_Ten," grinned Henry, "I'm turning eleven soon!"_

_Emma piped in, "Already?! C'mon kid, let's make hot chocolate, I know you love it."_

"_With cinnamon?" asked Henry excitedly._

"_Sure kid, as long as it's awesome," Emma said as she held onto her brother's shoulders and whisked him into the kitchen. _

"_I'll help!" said Mary Margaret loudly, following them into the kitchen. Aunt Astrid and Mary Margaret both walked into the kitchen, catching up with each other as they left the men in the living room._

_Killian, David, and Uncle Leroy sat in the living room awkwardly. Killian's fidgeting physically mirrored how nervous he was, what should he do now? After a few excruciatingly painful minutes, Killian heard David clear his throat and ask Uncle Leroy if they had been doing anything new. The both of them began catching up while Killian began to look around the room._

_It was a quaint living room, painted white with plenty of photos hanging on the wall; sheer white and yellow curtains hung prettily by the windows, the sofas situated in an 'L' shape were a tasteful beige color – and very comfortable. He saw pictures of baby Emma in her jumpers, several pictures of Emma in a ballet recital, a few pictures of Emma graduating from secondary school, as well as plenty of pictures of Henry as well.  
_

_He found himself standing in front of one particular picture of a teenaged Emma with a very young Henry sitting on a playground bench with what he assumed were their parents. He studied how happy she looked, the way the corners of her lips curved upwards, her eyes squinting against the glare of the sun; her high cheekbones; he noticed that her hair, half-tied up, reflected the sun. Henry sat next to her with her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. And the two adults standing beside them, they weren't Leroy or Astrid, Henry and Emma looked too much like them. _

_A small, quiet voice said, "This was our last picture together…before they died" Killian cringed "…Emmy was a senior in high school and I was six. No one really wanted us except for Uncle Leroy and Aunt Astrid…" Killian looked back at Henry, holding his large mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. For someone who looked so young, Henry seemed to have mastered the art of solemnity. His pensive face revealed that the pain of losing your parents was a little too real. "The worst part is that Emmy blames herself for their deaths."_

_Not knowing what to say, Killian placed a hand on Henry's shoulder as the young boy continued talking, "See, they got into a big argument, about how Emmy wanting to go to school for psychology instead of business – right before they had to leave for a business trip. She thinks that they were still mad at her when they drove away. It was super stormy that night they left and she thought that dad was driving recklessly because he was angry."_

_Henry looked up at Killian, "She doesn't talk much about them but she really misses them. I think part of her is upset because the last memory of her and our parents was a huge fight. She doesn't trust herself with others sometimes. She thinks she'll lose them like we lost our parents."_

_Killian squeezed Henry's shoulder, "Look, lad, I know your sister built these walls up, but trust me when I say I would never do anything to hurt her. She's a really important person in my life now."_

_"I know. You're not like the others."_

He only snapped back to reality when Emma nudged his food and slid his open bag of chips over to him hidden between the folds of her sweater. Winking, she smiled and went back to her studies. As he popped the first chip into his mouth, he came up with another reason as to why he liked Emma so much: She liked to take risks, albeit, eating chips in the library isn't a huge risk, but it was the fact she had just enough disregard for rules to make it a little fun. He hoped that he could only continue to be there for her and keep her by his side, where she smiled more and let her guard down.

He popped a slightly broken chip into his mouth into his mouth, making sure that he didn't chew too loudly. He wasn't sure if anyone would be able to hear him or not. It was that strange fear that whatever he was chewing on would be amplified and heard throughout the floor of the library. Damned silent floor banning stupid, delectably, crunchy chips. They heard them crunch loudly as he chewed, watching Emma for a reaction. _Nothing_. Cautiously, he popped another chip in his mouth before he began to study again.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunchcrunchcrunch._

'_Oh for the love of all that is good and holy._' She didn't understand why it bothered her so much but Killian was the loudest potato chip eater she had ever met. She was probably irritated because they're on a completely silent floor and there wasn't much noise, aside from the crunches coming from her boyfriend's mouth. She smiled at him as he shoved the chips into his mouth, closing his eyes, shaking his head side to side. He was obviously enjoying himself way much.

Emma looked at her watch. _'It's not even 11 yet. Just push, one more hour of work and you can go home to rest.'_

Looking back to her computer, Emma reassessed all of the work she was required to do for the next hour. Her two supervising professors, Professor Hopper and Professor Gold, had _finally_ approved her research project. All she needed to do now was talk to Graham about the fine details and she can move on with the rest of this senior year. Emma saved her work and put her project aside, opting to take a break from her psychology senior seminar, and opened another document for her child development assignment.

'_Using Baumrind's typology, explain the implications for each major parenting styles; include a short summary of the characteristics for each parenting style, which parenting style hinders or benefits a child's development, as well as provide information on a child's subsequent development per parenting style. All assignments must have at least 4 peer-reviewed articles and 8 pages in length – excluding cover page and reference._'

'_Great'_. As much as Emma loved Psychology, she just couldn't get behind the developmental psych branch as much as she liked. She had been barely passing all of the classes she's had so far in the branch and she just needed this class left. She would ask Mary Margaret, but her cousin's girlfriend had this thing against "finding information through other people's work".

She began typing her answer, opening her notes from the class, sifting through them carefully. When she found the answers she needed, Emma began typing furiously. Within forty-five minutes, Emma finished typing up approximately four long paragraphs on the prompt, clicking save as the public announcement system clicked on.

'_The library will be closing in fifteen minutes, students who are still in the library need to leave by midnight. Again, the library will be closing in fifteen minutes, students who are still in the library need to leave by midnight."_

Emma looked over at Killian, who nodded and began packing his work up quietly.

As they walked out the library into the cool spring night, Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulder and offered to carry her text books, pulling them away from him, she lightly chided him, "So now you're going to be a gentleman?"

Chuckling, he grabbed her books from her and retorted, "I'm always a gentleman."

By the time they got back to Emma's place, it was already past midnight. Emma and Killian took their shoes off and relaxed a little on the sofa with some music playing in the background. Emma let herself curl up next to Killian as he closed his eyes, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, as he pulled the blanket draping over the back of the sofa over the both of them. Soon, without realizing it – probably due to exhaustion and stress – Emma and Killian's breathing slowed down, arms and legs tangled comfortably with each other, and then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** ;) They fell asleep togetherrr! Hehe, it was unintentional and innocent, but I can't wait for the day when something does happen!

As always, I would love to hear your feedback! Reviews, favorites, or follows make me a happy camper!

The next chapter is halfway finished and should be out by next Friday at the latest!

Until next time,

xoDahlia


	9. Ding-dong

**Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so humbled by the feedback I've gotten from this little fic (I didn't think anyone would really like it); however, good news! After rereading all of the chapters, what felt lacking to me was a good, dirty plot-twist. So, after watching **_**The Great Gatsby**_** (twice, now), I'm going to give this fic a good bullet from behind. This chapter will be really short, but it will set it up for the next few chapters that aren't going to be very nice. **

**Enough talk!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: None of the characters, scenes, or situations from ABC's Once Upon a Time belong to me; everything belongs to ABC, Horowitz, & Katsis. **

* * *

The first thing Emma heard that next morning as she was curled up against Killian's body was her cousin, David, angrily whispering, "What the hell…"

"Shh! Don't wake them up, just let them sleep," whispered Mary Margaret's quiet, gentle voice. Emma stirred a little, shifting her body carefully to hear what her cousin and his girlfriend were talking about.

"They're SLEEPING on the SOFA TOGETHER!" David enunciating every word, "They got home past midnight last night, they left the music on all night, and now they're sleeping on the couch with each other. I can't calm down!"

Emma strained to hear Mary Margaret's voice straining, "They're in a relationship and they're adults. David, you can't be a hypocrite and say that this isn't allowed because if you're not going to let them sleep with each other like that, maybe you should move back to your apartment."

"That's not what I meant," stated David, dropping his voice a little, making it harder for Emma to hear what he was saying, "I just don't like that they're sleeping together in the living room. They're known each other for less than two months."

"And we knew we loved each other on the first day we met. Give them a chance. Don't be so quick to rule them out." Emma smiled because of how much faith Mary Margaret had in her. If not for her, David would have probably ripped them apart from each other a long time ago. She heard Mary Margaret's making small, light steps, most likely towards her cousin and murmured, "You have to give her a fighting chance with her own life."

Defeated, all David could really grumble was a quick "Fine, but don't pretend how you didn't see how close they were all my parents' last time. Both Leroy and Astrid called me the day after and wanted to know if they were just casually dating or not," and walked back into Mary Margaret's room. Mary Margaret walked back into her own room before she could hear what she said to David, but Emma hoped that she was still trying to calm down her cousin.

Placing what just happened in the back of her mind, Emma nuzzled her head back into Killian's chest when she heard him shift a little bit from under her, he kissed her on the forehead, and then softly whispered, "Good morning my little cygnette."

"Careful, if David heard you say that, he'll be sure to run back out here, and pull me off of you," replied Emma, chuckling at the idea of David storming back into the living room.

"I'll fight him. I'm not some codfish," said Killian, kissing Emma again on her forehead.

"Okay there Captain hook, you're not a codfish," laughed Emma quietly, as Killian wraps his arm around her tightly.

She let him pull her into his body until she felt the vibrations of his grumbling stomach loudly growled against her body. Sitting up, Emma looked towards the kitchen and asked him, "Are you hungry? It's almost ten now."

Stretching his arms a little, Killian realized that he was hungrier than he had thought. The last meal he had was last night at around seven – a quick dinner before studying – before they headed to go to the library to study. Nodding his head slowly while blinking out the crusted mucous out of his eyes, Killian announced, "MMM. Some sustenance would make me a much more pleasant man…Can we have waffles?"

Grinning back at him, Emma got up and grabbed the blanket that was covering them, folding it quickly before throwing it back onto the couch. "Yeah, c'mon, we should just make enough for everyone, just in case."

Killian gracefully stood up, admiring how his Swan always thought of others before herself. Grabbing her free hand, he pulled her back into his arms – eliciting a squeal from his girlfriend. He kissed her one last time before he heard Mary Margaret's door open and the both of them shot up from where they were sitting. David stuck his head out of his girlfriend's room and squinted at Killian, trying to read his actions. Killian just casually asked, "Emma, love, do you have a spare toothbrush I could have for the morning?"

Straightening up at his question, Emma quickly shuffled to the restroom to look for a new toothbrush while mentally beating herself up. _Stupid stupid stupid. He stayed the night, of course he needs a toothbrush… Wait…He spent the night. _Although she was still unsure if there were any implications to her boyfriend staying the night, she desperately hoped he wasn't going to suddenly act as if it was an open door to getting into her pants. _Shit_. _I'm gonna have to talk to him. _Emma suddenly felt a little lightheaded. She swam in her thoughts; her breath became more and more erratic as she gripped the sink with both hands. It was only when she felt Killian's hand on the small of her back did she snap out of her sudden mental lapse. She looked up and found herself lost in his clear, blue eyes, "Love…?"

Feigning normalcy, Emma waved her hands in front of her face and blinked several times, as if to brush off her troubles, "I'm fine. Sorry. I was just thinking of something and kind of dazed off", handing him his toothbrush – which he gingerly took from her- she walked out of the bathroom quickly, strode into her room, and quietly shut the door. What was going on with her? She sat there for a few minutes before she realized that she needed to get out to the kitchen to make the waffles she promised.

When Killian walked out of the restroom, he waved the toothbrush back and forth and asked her where he should put it. She instructed him to leave it on the sink and she would take care of it when she brushed her own teeth. Emma stepped into the restroom as she saw Killian settling back onto the couch they fell asleep on, flipping on the TV set. Grabbing her own toothbrush, Emma began brushing her teeth, thinking of what her next move should be with every upward and downward stroke. _I mean…I like him a lot. I've had guys sleep over plenty of times, but why is it making me so jumpy that Jones slept over last night? Ugh. I don't know, I don't know. It's not like him sleeping over will change anything….Will it? I hope he doesn't think we're going to just __**fuck**__ or something. Right? Well, It's not like I haven't thought of it, but –oh! What are you doing Swan? Why are you thinking like this? You two are just dating._

Not realizing it, but Emma had been brushing her teeth for at least five minutes, mentally battling her thoughts between her new relationship with Killian and whether it was appropriate for them to fall asleep together. When she finally reminded herself to spit and rinse, she found her gums were a little sore and red because she was brushing so hard and vigorously. Emma grabbed some face wash and began to scrub away at her face until it was raw.

Stress definitely did not do Emma Swan any good.

Looking into the mirror at her freshly scrubbed face, Emma took three deep breaths, mustering all the courage she had, and walked out to her boyfriend who was sitting at the kitchen counter.

Sliding her hand around his waist, she hugged him from behind, squeezing gently before allowing him to turn around to cup her face. Killian left kisses along her hairline, down her eyelids, and on the tip of her nose before an '_ahem'_ interrupted them.

David, Mary Margaret, and a very sleepy Ruby walked out to the kitchen. The five of them just stood there awkwardly, none sure what to say without being intrusive. Killian was the first to speak up, "So…waffles everyone?"

Emma's roommates and cousin each looked at each other and nodded to each other. _Great, they're all for it. Now we just have to make enough for five_.

Emma reached for the sacks of whole-wheat and all-purpose flour when there was a _Ding-Dong _at the door.

Everyone looked at each other, confused and curious as to who could be ringing their doorbell since everyone was present.

_Ding Dong_.

They still didn't move. No one was expecting company, and while it wasn't strange to have someone ringing the doorbell, it _felt_ strange. As if something was going to happen, but none of them knew that. None of them knew anything about the strange, random ringing.

_Ding-Dong!_

Finally, Mary Margaret cautiously looked through the peep-hole, a small gasp escaped her lips, and everyone else in the apartment took a step towards the door.

With her hand on her mouth, Mary Margaret turned back to her roommates and their boyfriends – only to look at Emma – before she turned back to the door and unlocked it just a hair.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Mary Margaret urgently.

"I'm here for Emma," replied the voice. Emma felt Killian tense at the sound of another man's voice asking for his girlfriend. Whoever this was, Killian did not know them and was not comfortable with the situation.

Emma, however, knew exactly who Mary Margaret opened the door for; someone she didn't think she'd see for a while, someone who could ruin everything between Killian and herself, someone who hurt her like a dull-throbbing painful ache that never goes away.

And with every second that passed between the door being partially open and it letting in the one person Emma had no intention of seeing – Emma would soon dread the next hour with a passion. That was a promise.

* * *

**Teehee.**

**I'm going to be writing much more frequently, I have three more finals on typical and atypical development of infants, contemporary parenting, and children's literacy before I'm **_**free**_**. And when that happens, I'm definitely going to push these babies out!**

**Until next time – review, favorite, or follow, and I'll get back to you when I can!**

**xo Dahlia**


	10. Desperate vs Unyielding

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the delay my loves! I finally caught up on sleep and sanity after my finals (which totally paid off because I finished really strong! I did find a few grey hairs from stress, but it's over! My summer has begun!). This chapter took me approximately a week to write, it's one of the longer chapters I've ever written and it was somewhat hard for me to articulate. Read on my loves!**

_Finally, Mary Margaret cautiously looked through the peep-hole, a small gasp escaped her lips, and everyone else in the apartment took a step towards the door._

_With her hand on her mouth, Mary Margaret turned back to her roommates and their boyfriends – only to look at Emma – before she turned back to the door and unlocked it just a hair._

"_What are you doing here?" whispered Mary Margaret urgently._

"_I'm here for Emma," replied the voice. Emma felt Killian tense at the sound of another man's voice asking for his girlfriend. Whoever this was, Killian did not know them and was not comfortable with the situation._

Mary Margaret hesitated before she closed her eyes. She opened the door to their apartment and Neal stepped in from the hall. Sliding her hand off the door, she politely asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey…" he waved as he awkwardly looked from Emma to her cousin, David, then to Mary Margaret. "I wanted to swing by to talk to Emma. Is this a bad time?"

Emma took a step towards Neal from where she was standing, "No. It's not a bad time. Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby were about to go out for bagels." Emma shot her best friend and her cousin a _very _pointed look. One that both her cousin and her best friend immediately understood – that they were being dismissed for something that couldn't be avoided, something that Emma wanted to handle herself. David and Mary Margaret simply nodded their understanding and quietly walked away from the scene. It only took them approximately five minutes to get ready, seeing as how they were already up before Killian and Emma were awake, but getting Ruby to wake up, get ready, and leave with them – without any explanation – that was a little more difficult. Another fifteen minutes passed and not a single word was exchanged between Neal, Emma, or Killian. Soon, with a loud _SLAM_, a very irritated and poorly dressed Ruby, an apprehensive David, and a very hesitant Mary Margaret put their shoes on and left. Once they had finally left the apartment for 'bagels', only Killian, Emma, and Neal were left standing in the wake of what was supposed to be a very good day.

None of the present party could come up with something to say. Emma was mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen, biting her lip and shutting her eyes from what was in front of her, pacing to keep herself occupied; Killian silently fumed as he watched her move across her living room, back and forth and back and forth. While this was happening, Neal shifted his weight from one leg to the next, staring at everyone in the room. When Neal settled his gaze on Killian, he tensed and hardened the muscles in his body.

_This isn't fuckin' awkward at all._

Killian was the first to say something. He noticed that Neal was looking at Emma in a way that he did not like. Snarling, he instinctively strode to Emma and stood in front of her from his place behind the counter and spat, "What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here? Didn't you learn last time when my fist compelled you to stay away from us?"

Neal puffed out his chest and retorted, "I'm here to see Emma. Not _you_." He turned his attention away from Emma and smiled as sweetly as he could, "Hey baby. Can we talk? Somewhere without this asshole?"

"_Baby?!_" Killian stepped into Neal's space, his voice dropping dangerously low, "How about we drop pet names? She isn't your 'baby' anymore, don't talk to her as if she still is, mate. I don't know why you keep trying to walk back in her life, but from what I've heard about you, you're a _coward_." Killian's chest rose and fell a

Angry, Neal got up in Killian's face and pointed aggressively, "Hey look dude, I don't know who the fuck you are. I just want to talk to Emma. So fuck you and your "mate" shit. Let me talk to her."

Sneering, Killian opened his arms and motioned them to Emma, "You don't have to ask for my permission to speak with the lady, she decides whether or not you're worthy of her time. I honestly think it would be a horrid waste of time and effort for her to speak with you, but she is her own woman, and she may do as she damn well pleases." _What_? Oh, no. no no no. Emma did not want anything to do with Neal. She was done with him.

Exasperated, Emma defensively put her hands up in front of her and took a step back, "Look, Neal. Hey. I have nothing to say to you that won't offend you. So I think Killian and I would really appreciate it if you left."

"Killian?" scoffed Neal, "What kind of name is _Killian_? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"Oh, so now we've stooped low enough to make jests at other's names now?" Killian mocked, "You're tactless and cowardly like a codfish."

"HEY," interrupted Emma, "Neal. I want you out of here." Opening the door and brushing towards the door for him to leave.

"C'mon baby, Just five minutes. I can explain everything". Neal stepped towards Emma again, lightly brushing her hair out of her face like he used to. This action made Emma nervous and she tensed on contact. What used to make her heart skip now caused her to reject her ex-boyfriend's pathetic attempts to get back on her good side.

Turning away from the touch, Emma looked into his eyes and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like where this was going, but like Mary Margaret had always said, Emma needed to learn how to _trust_ others for their good side. Exhaling sharply, Emma quickly said, "Five minutes. Your time starts now."

Emma noticed that Killian had thrown his hands up in frustration and sat himself down at the dining table, watching his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend carefully. She decided that she wanted him to be included in this…this…_clusterfuck_, she stated that Killian had to be permitted to stay otherwise Neal wouldn't get a chance. With a smug look from her boyfriend and a rather cross look from her ex-boyfriend, Emma and Neal both sat down at the dining table. Emma and Killian sat next to each other, with Neal directly opposite from them.

Neal shrugged and leaned towards Emma. "Okay. Look. I owe you a few explanations…" Killian scoffed and muttered something that Neal didn't catch, Emma rolled her eyes before Neal cleared his throat and continued, "_Like I was saying_, I owe you a few explanations…I know I've been out of your life for a while and I disappeared before I could tell you what happened that day."

"Oh, I know Neal," Emma leaned in, her voice venomous and cruel, "I walked in on you in the middle of a hook-up with some chick on a day of our one year anniversary. Not only did you cheat on me on one of the _most important milestones in a relationship_; then instead of being the good person you said you were changing into, you _left_ me. You let me wonder exactly _what_ happened that day by _myself_ for two years."

"…Babe…"

"DON'T 'BABE' ME. I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Didn't you hear what my boyfriend just said? Throw those pet names out of the window." Emma pointed at one of the windows on her right, her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes murderous.

"God, Neal! Two years ago, I looked for you EVERYWHERE! I wanted to talk, to know why you did that, why you slept with some chick on the bed we had been sleeping on!" Emma's voice grew more and more exasperated and desperate. She began to tear up, getting more and more frustrated with every confession. Why didn't Neal stay to explain what happened? Why is he back two years after the incident, asking for forgiveness? She had _finally, finally_ let Killian in and forgotten the pain that Neal had caused her, and yet here he was, acting as if her emotions were some plaything that he could play with and get bored with whenever he pleased.

Cradling her head in her hands, her weak, gasping voice quietly uttered, "I would have listened to everything. I would have put aside what had happened to hear your explanations." Looking at Neal, she laughed drily, "I _loved_ you. I know you had always wanted me to say it back, and I was going to that very night. I wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I loved you then."

Killian's throat felt like someone had poured molasses into his throat. He wanted to say something, comfort Emma, instead, he found himself stuck between comforting her and removing Neal completely from the apartment. Yeah, he knew that Emma had a few trust issues, but sometimes that's what happens. You don't choose who you happen to fall in love with, but this character, he didn't treat her like a person at all. He just knew that his girlfriend was sitting in front of the cause of all her demons that haunted her at every turn. He didn't know what he could do to help her through this, but if she'd have him, he knew that he would be there for her.

Neal didn't move a single inch during her outburst. She waited for him to say something through her lidded eyes, watched his shallow breathing, waited for some sort of tell that he was sorry for all the pain he caused her. Finally, he inhaled slowly, "I thought what I was doing was right. I know now I shouldn't have run, but there wasn't a day that passed where I didn't regret leaving you. Now that girl, she…she was just some chick I met at a bar. Okay? Please. Trust me."

At those last two words, Emma nearly jumped over the table to slap him; instead, she slammed both her hands onto the dining table and stood up, towering over her pathetic ex-boyfriend, "_Trust you?!_ Trust? What do you know about trust Neal? Tell me! Because I did nothing but trust you. I did nothing but love you. And you are asking me that you want me to trust you after you met some random girl at the bar, picked her up, and took her back to your place to _fuck_. And you want me to trust you?!"

"Look, Emma, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking clearly," replied Neal. '_He's blaming what he did to her on alcohol? This whole ordeal is egregious,_' thought Killian. He could see the fire behind his Swan's eyes and could see the hurt, betrayal, and anger slow burning, getting hotter with every excuse her pathetic ex-boyfriend was trying to feed her.

"You're going to blame everything you did on alcohol? Have you been drunk these last two years? You couldn't call? Couldn't text? Couldn't send a fucking letter? You couldn't do anything because you _knew_ – you **motherfucking **knew– what you did was wrong," Emma spat back to his pathetic reply.

"I…I…I wanted to be brave and later after you kicked me and the girl out, we went back to her place to tal-"

"Oh, I bet you went back to her place. Probably fucked her good there, knowing you wouldn't get caught again huh?"

"Ye – No…We talked." Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. Seriously? "We talked. And she asked me who I wanted to be with. At the time, man, babe, you were _so angry_. I was scared to go back to you. I know I should've gone back and said something – explained something! But yeah, I didn't. Okay? I didn't. I stayed at her place for the next few weeks, dropped school, I didn't even get to graduate. Just because I didn't want to make you more upset."

"_YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE ME MORE UPSET?! _Are you _seriously_ trying to _blame_ this fucking ordeal on _me_?! I gave you everything. You were the first person I loved and you ruined it. Thanks to you, I haven't trusted myself with _anyone_. You and I are done with this conversation. _Thanks for everything_." Emma stood up from Killian and turned her back on Neal, placing her hands on the granite countertop.

_How fucking ridiculous! _Who the fuck blames their girlfriend that it was the alcohol that causes them to cheat? Immature bastards that can't keep their hands to themselves, that's who! How did she ever love him? Really, How did she ever find it within herself to love such an asshole like Neal? It was so frustrating. She knew that the moment she let Neal into her apartment, shit would hit the fan, but _really_? To be blamed for ruining the relationship was the one thing she would not stand for. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't talk sense into this idiot. Emma had tried to forgive him, she was more than ready to accept any half-assed apologies he would try to pull out of his ass, but to be blamed for everything was completely different. There's a difference between accepting what had happened and trying to convince someone that everything they knew was a lie. _Absolutely fucking ridiculous_.

Standing up abruptly, Neal ran a hand through his hair, "Emma, we're not done. Please. I just…I just want to do right by you."

Croaking, Emma's voice was tight, "We're done. I'm done with everything. I can't talk you into understanding how much pain you put me in. I'm done with trying to find the good in you. I need you to leave."

"I believe the lady doesn't want to speak with you anymore. I take you know where the door is?" sneered Killian from his seat at the table. In that moment, Emma had never felt so thankful to have Killian here to help her through this. She didn't expect for this whole ordeal to escalate in this way, but now, she was completely exposed. All of her past demons, all of her walls had been broken down because of Neal's sudden appearance. She was scared to ask him what he thought of all this. Looking between Neal and Killian, she saw her past and future standing before her. Emma ignored her ex-boyfriend's pleas. She didn't care anymore.

Neal placed both hands on the dining room table and declared, "Fine. You know what Emma? _Fuck you_. Fuck this. I tried to tell you what happened. Fuck you and your fucking Harry Potter boyfriend. Fuck trying to talk some sense into you. I shouldn't have come here. You ruined my life. You fucked everything up for me. I don't even have a college degree anymo-

Neal never finished the sentence. Killian had punched him again.

Emma turned around at the sound of Killian's fist colliding with Neal's face, knocking Neal backwards a few feet. Thankfully for him, Neal caught onto the dining room table before he turned back around to face the very angry Killian. Neal had groaned a loud "FUCK!", before she saw the blood dripping from his nose, into his teeth, and down towards his chin. "You're fucking crazy dude."

"On the contrary, _Neal_, I was merely protecting my girlfriend's honor. You see, I believe that a man willing to fight for he wants, he deserves what he gets. Since you are willing to slander Emma in such a crude way, it behooved me to present you with what you deserve: a broken nose to remind you never to speak unkindly of Emma ever again."

Killian grabbed Neal's collar, dragged him towards the open door of the apartment, and snarled once again, "I never want you here ever again; if I ever hear that you're trying to come back into her life, as you so pathetically claimed, I will gladly end yours. That is a promise."

Pushing Neal out the door, Killian slammed the door. There. Gone. He turned around to see that Emma wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Actually, as he scanned the living room and dining area from where he was sitting, she was nowhere to be found. "_Emma_?" _Where had she gone? Did she leave? Fuck!_

A little louder, he called out for her again, "_Emma_! Love, where are you?"

**Where did she go?! :O**

**I hope you guys don't hate me after this chapter. I love Michael Raymond-James in the show and I love how he plays Neal, but this is what I wanted to happen between Emma and Neal. I wanted her character to be completely vulnerable and angry with Neal. I loved the way their broken relationship was handled, but there wasn't any closure and I'm a sucker for closure! ;( However, I did have a goal in mind: I wanted my readers to kind of hate Neal by the end of the chapter. Let me know how you feel in the reviews! I would love to hear what you lovelies have to say!**

xo Dahlia


	11. Urgency and Curling Up Together

Killian remembered punching Neal. _Damn, that hurt._

He remembered shutting the door and turning around to see Emma missing, the adrenaline coursing through his body as he called for her, how he felt his heartbeat slow down when he saw one of the windows open, its curtains fluttering lazily. Oh shit, the window, the one with the fire escape. He remembered rushing to the window, frantically sticking his head out of the window before scrambling out onto the fire escape.

Emma.

_Emma. _

_Emma! _

Fuck.

_Where was she. _

He remembered his sweaty hands clamoring up the escape towards the roof of her building. He knew that his muscles would ache tomorrow morning from the sudden overexertion, but he didn't care. He wanted her safe in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay.

_Urgency._

He remembered spending the next five minutes running atop the roof of her building, checking nook and corner. Nothing. Frustrated, he yells, "FUCK!" Back down the escape, through the window, and back into the living room.

Fuck.

Killian heard a soft pitter-patter. _The shower. _Why didn't he check _inside_ before going outside? He scrambled towards the sound of water pounding against tile. The door was unlocked and he found her. _Finally_.

He stumbled into the restroom, hands resting upon the doorframe. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving from the adrenaline and running around. Emma was sitting inside the shower-tub combo, fully clothed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her clothes were heavy and saturated from the water. It draped heavily around her arms and legs, weighing her clothes down. Her hair was plastered onto her shoulders and around her face. She turned slowly to meet her boyfriend's worried stare. He smiled at her with a tenderness that nearly melted her heart. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks before settling himself behind her in the shower. Killian wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I thought you left me. Did you hear me calling for you?" She felt him squeeze her once more, his arms strong and safe, and his bare chest against her back. "I ran up to the roof looking for you. I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed her nape, his voice low as he whispered, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." His arms tightened around her body, pulling her even closer to his body, taking in how small she felt and how much better he felt with her in his arms.

Carefully, Killian turned the shower off, grabbed one of the available towels hanging on the side, and wrapped it snugly around Emma's body. "C'mon now Swan, Let's get you back into some dry clothes."

Emma was shuffled into her room by Killian and he awkwardly stood there, looking from side to side. She quietly murmured, "Just give me five minutes" – not bothering to mask the pain in her voice – before he nodded and walked out of her room. Defeated, he found his way to the adjacent wall between her door and the kitchen, and slid down to the floor.

Groaning quietly, Killian rested his forehead into the palms of his hands, cradling them as he tried to fathom what just happened. They were barely finished with finals, they were confronted by Emma's crazy ex-boyfriend – _twice_ –, and she was probably emotionally taxed. No. She was definitely emotionally taxed. He had never seen her act this way before and it worried him. He mentally reminded himself to do something along the lines about calling Regina later tonight and telling her that he'd probably move some of his stuff to her apartment. She had liked Emma enough when he brought her over a few days ago for snacks and a quick nap between some of their finals, but he'd have to explain to Regina in detail why he wouldn't be coming back to the I-House anytime soon.

The door to Emma's room opened slightly, the hinges creaking, and Killian's head snapped up to find her in a loose v-neck shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama shorts. He stood up, using the wall he was leaning on to support his body. Even though she had just been crying, he thought she looked simply beautiful.

As he looked into her gorgeously green eyes – flecked with amber –, he kissed her gently on her eyelids, making his way down her cheeks. He captured her lips with his own and felt her breath hitch ever so slightly. Her fingers slowly making their way up his shoulders from his waist and he shivered from the soft touch. Pulling away and resting his forehead onto hers, he circled his thumbs along her cheeks before he kissed her again on her nose, and then onto her lips before whispering, "Let's get you to bed. You need to rest. I'll stay with you for as long as you want."

Nodding, Emma and Killian made way to her bed, lifting the covers before sliding in. Killian pulled a chair to the edge of the bed when Emma asked him to join her in bed.

He wanted to, but if he did, what would David or Mary Margaret do to him if they found him in her bed? David had already acted as if shit hit the fan last time he saw them cuddled up together on her couch; seeing them in her bed might just make him commit murder.

"Don't worry about David," Emma said as she pushed herself up to kiss him on the lips, "He'll understand."

With a nod, he lifted her covers and slid in next to her, letting her head rest atop his arm. Emma's hair smelled clean and he drew her in even closer as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thank you, Jones," he heard as she nuzzled closer into his body.

Within moments, Emma was back asleep in his arms.

* * *

She couldn't believe how ridiculous and immature Neal was. Twice now he's tried to talk to her about what had happened all those years ago, twice she didn't want to know, and twice Killian had punched him. It was like a record of stupid predictable things that stupid ex-boyfriends do when they're bored.

After Killian had punched Neal, she stopped thinking. She didn't know how she ended up in the shower completely drenched, but she did notice how frantic Jones had looked as he turned the water off and pulled a towel off the wall to wrap around her. She was pulled into him more than once today and every time, she took in the little gestures and movements that made her feel safe and comforted. From the way his eyebrows would knit together to how he always managed to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, she felt loved.

When he left her room to allow her to change into some dry clothes, she chuckled at how safe he was playing it. Most guys at this age would try to stay and undress her, but she knew how polite he was, and Jones was definitely not like most guys. Randomly grabbing a few items of clothing, she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

Emma looked horrible – at least in her opinion – her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were pink in the non-exciting way, and her complexion overall looked like it needed some help. Mentally berating herself for looking like a gremlin, Emma opened the door to her room, hoping that Killian didn't notice how troll-like she looked. It took her by surprise when he pulled her in close and began kissing her face as if he thought she actually looked good after what had happened. When he had finally captured her lips with his own, her breath was taken away. His kisses were soft and sweet, almost as if he were asking for permission to kiss her. Kissing him back, Emma felt like whatever he was doing just made her feel as if she were the most important person in the world, unlike anything Neal had ever made her feel like.

She moved her hands from around her waist up towards his shoulders when she felt the kisses becoming a little hungrier. Emma was about to continue what she had started when Jones suddenly pulled away and suggested they rest up. Grateful that he didn't try to take advantage of her vulnerable and reckless thinking, Emma found herself nodding and getting ready to curl up next to him in bed.

Killian pulled a chair up to her bedside and she was suddenly so confused. _'Why isn't he getting into bed? I mean it's not like we're going to do anything wrong. We're just going to nap or something.' _And then she realized, David isn't in the apartment. He knows nothing of what just happened so if he walks into her room to check up on her and finds Killian sleeping in her bed with her, he'd flip the fuck out.

Scooting closer to Killian, Emma reassured Jones that nothing would happen to him as long as she could explain to David later. Only then did he lie down next to her.

Resting her head on his arm, Emma felt safe as she did when he was holding her earlier. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead before she whispered, "Thank you, Jones," as she fell asleep wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby were trekking back up to the apartment from their unexpected breakfast. Thankfully, it was a pleasant Saturday morning and the walk to the bagel house wasn't as bad as they had initially thought. Although they were out of the apartment, it was hard to ignore the palpable tension suffocating them. David had looked grim and distracted eating his lox bagel, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. Mary Margaret looked dazed ripping her poor blueberry bagel to shreds, while biting down on her lower lip. Ruby wasn't sure what was happening, but she did see Neal, and she knew that there was a very bad feeling causing all the tension. All in all, their breakfast was barely tolerable, each of them too distracted to actually make conversation.

Rounding the corner to their apartment, they noticed that it was silent. Completely silent. Doubting Emma, Neal, and Killian sat down for a civil talk, Between David's stony look and Mary Margaret's nonplussed face, Ruby could understand why they looked like they were mentally preparing for the worst. Ruby, on the other hand, did not want to even think that way. All she knew was that Emma was probably hurting a lot and suddenly, she felt extremely grateful for Killian.

By the time they arrived at the apartment, the door was still unlocked, both Killian and Emma asleep in her room. Emma was curled in Killian's arms in her bed, both curled up against each other while Killian was snoring quietly.

David quickly looked into their room and nearly ran into it with his fists clenched when Mary Margaret pulled him away and gave him a stern look. Defeated by his girlfriend, David threw his hands up and walked into Mary Margaret's room.

The apartment was silent once again as the occupants were lulled away by quiet conversation, barely-there snores, and rather loud thinking.

* * *

**AHH. :( Thank you my loves for being so patient!**

**I wrote this a week after chapter 10 but I felt so _irritated_ with the first draft that i rewrote it about 3 more times. I am totally aware that this chapter is super short and that it may not have been my very best writing to date, I'm so sorry for everything :( I recently started two teaching jobs and so far, 60+ hours of work a week does not make a person want to write great pieces of literature, let alone mediocre ones. _  
_**

**I'm already writing the next few chapters in my head and when I have the time again, I'll be updating again soon!**

**xo,**

**Dahlia**


End file.
